Child of the Dark Moon
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: (Sirius the Jaeger) Yuriy is the dark secret and black sheep of a Japanese noble family comprised of Jaegers (monster hunters). His family wishes to keep what they deem his darkness in check, yet when vampires threaten Japan the young Jaeger must face his darker side in order to save those he cares for; he worries about letting this side take over. Yuliy/Ryouko (Open Novella 2019)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer – I don't own Sirius the Jaeger. This was one of my projects for Open Novella 2019 which started in January. The prompt I picked was Fantastical 2: The Dark Lord. The prompt was "On a full moon night, the Dark Lord gains an unimaginable force and successfully surpasses the gates of hell, summoning his darlings along as he descends toward a fragile planet called Earth. A sudden darkness takes over your kingdom. Echos of terror fill the air. It's time you revive the darkest side of you that everyone fears to conquer the Dark Lord. You have to do whatever it takes to save your kingdom and your loves ones. But, are you willing to take the risk?"_

_We were allowed quite a bit of creative freedoms with the prompts, but what I ended up with – let's just say I've started on the second fanfic already._

**Child of the Dark Moon  
**_**Prologue**_

The frigid air chilled the bones deep, yet the nomadic people appeared unaffected by the harsh weather. Willard shifted his feet slightly feeling the icy wetness which permeated his choice of footwear while pondering the wind which stung his exposed facial features. His gloved hands tucked under his arms in hopes they might stay warm while he slowly proceeded towards their objective.

In contrast, the archeologist observed the people he found refuge with living in solidarity with the land. The nomads extended hospitality not only towards those invited by choice into their yurts but also the wilderness outside. In pursuit of his current mission, the Jaeger utilized his background in archeology and presented himself as a foreigner learning about the native culture.

The leaders of the various units informed him they held wolves sacred yet saw no difference between the Sirius and the wolves which roamed the land. For a long time, Willard only heard the native people speak of sighting one of the white-haired people with their blue eyes which at times glowed with an otherworldly aura. Eventually, some of the native people let slip details regarding the location of the Sirius village.

The Jaeger found of even greater importance the details regarding a woman with black hair who lived among the Sirius. A few weeks later he set out despite the winter weather in hopes of retrieving the young woman pictured upon the rather worn photograph in his pocket. Each step through the frigid snow brought him nearer the village, yet each step also meant another chance of a failed mission.

Scent remained one of the factors Willard worried the most about as he climbed from the flatlands into the rocky landscape which hid the village. Despite taking precautionary measures the Jaeger knew the wind might change course and bring his scent towards any of the Sirius who roamed the wilderness. Experience hunting the monsters which plagued humankind didn't mean a positive outcome in a mission, particularly a difficult one.

Luck favored him, or perhaps not.

He found the village without the Sirius detecting him. Willard carefully observed the place in hopes of finding the person he sought after. He found the village of the Sirius in this region quaint, if not peaceful which proved a direct contradiction of what he expected. From a distance, he noted only a small number in the village. Soon, his patience was rewarded.

A woman with black hair dressed in beautiful traditional clothing for the region came out of one house. Willard frowned upon realizing the home was located closer to the mountain and farthest from the entrance, meaning escaping with the young woman he sought to rescue would prove risky, yet his mission hinged on rescuing her and returning her to her family.

Glancing down, Willard pulled the worn picture from his pocket and looked down at the young girl of Japanese descent standing for a family portrait with her father and brother. Tucking the picture back in his pocket he carefully sneaking his way into the village, but he purposefully took paths which would hopefully result in crossing the path with none of the Sirius.

Upon arriving at the home, he saw the woman go in and out of. The woman stood over the stove stirring food, but she didn't notice his approach. Willard took a deep breath. "Iba Saichi?"

The woman froze upon hearing the name, but eventually looked up and spoke in Japanese. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm a Jaeger sent by your father to find you and bring you home to your family."

"No. This is my home."

Willard frowned. "You're human, not a Sirius. This is no place for you."

He watched Sachi glance anxiously at the door before glancing down at the food she attended, almost as if she were expecting someone. Sachi let go of the spoon she stirred the food with and proceeded to put the fire out. She stepped over towards one of the beds and pulled out a satchel and began packing items she might need in it. For a few minutes, her hand hovered over a beautiful scarf, but eventually, she packed the scarf into the bag.

She hung the bag over her shoulder and faced him with a rather determined look on her face. "Alright. I'll go with you, but only because I have no choice."

"You weren't trying stalling for time, were you? Do you think your father would have arranged for just any Jaeger to retrieve his daughter from this forlorn place?"

"That's why I have no choice." Saichi's hands clutched the satchel tightly before falling into step with the Jaeger as he commanded. Willard knew full well she might yell at any time, yet she kept silent. He half expected a greeting of wolf howls or the sight of the eerie blue eyes which haunted the stories recounted by the human nomadic people he'd spoken with.

Instead, he found himself greeted by the sound of a child's footsteps running through the snow-covered streets along with the sound of a child breathing heavily in excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sachi freeze, but fear appeared on her face as a small child came hurtling around the corner and crashed into him before letting out a resounding sneeze.

"Yuliy!"

Willard soon found himself face to face with the young Sirius who followed the small child. The white hair and blue eyes were vivid like the human nomads described. From nearby the Jaeger heard Saichi speak in a strained voice. "Mikhail."

The distraction Saichi unintentionally provided allowed Willard the chance of swinging his fist which in turn contacted the young man's jaw and knocking him out cold. A growl from nearby made Willard look down at the child which collided into him. The Jaeger saw first a lock of white hair escaping from under the hood the child wore and then the blue eyes which lit up in a rather haunting manner.

Instinctively Willard grabbed his gun so he might shoot the child Sirius in the head. Saichi quickly dove towards the monster and covered the small thing with her body. The Jaeger's mouth twisted into an even deeper frown upon seeing his gun now pointed at her head instead of the head of the Sirius. "Miss Iba. What are you doing? Move."

"Don't kill my son." The woman held onto the child Sirius tightly but turned so she looked him in the eye. Willard caught sight of one blue eye looking at him from under the hood but saw the one stray lock of white hair was accompanied by locks of black hair as the child glared at him from behind Saichi as she continued protecting him with her body.

"He'll alert the village."

"I'll keep him quiet, but I won't try escaping."

Sometimes plans changed and change the plans did. Willard found himself headed down into the frosty flatland not only with the young woman he was sent to find but a small child as well. Every so often the Jaeger glanced behind him in search of any beast following them, yet luck remained with him. Saichi kept her word regarding keeping her son quiet by holding his head to her chest, but she moved fast while carrying her small child.

Snow started falling from the sky which in turn covered their tracks and scent from anyone who might pursue, yet thankfully didn't proceed towards a state where they need find shelter, but the snow eventually stopped. After a few days, the three came upon frozen railroad tracks which they followed towards the nearest station. The chances of finding a train waiting to take passengers at such a forlorn station anywhere was slim, and yet they found one headed east.

He thus found himself sitting across from the mother and small child. The child buried his face into his mother's side. Willard watched Saichi reach into her bag and pull out the colorful scarf and wrap the warm piece of clothing around the child's neck. The Sirius child, in fact, looked like a normal child, yet the Jaeger knew otherwise. Willard also knew the child's existence wouldn't go over well.


	2. Prison Break

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Prison Break_**

The inky blackness of the night sky crept between the iron bars and into the deepest corners of the jail. Even the light of the young prison officer's lantern didn't reach every crevice. The faces of the prisoners passed between obscurity and illuminated eeriness. The crimes varied from man to man yet the same harrowed expression appeared on their guilty faces.

The officer's footsteps fell in a steady rhythm, but his ears listened for any signs of abnormality nothing seemed amiss in Tokyo's man secure prison. Every so often the officer stopped in front of the prisoner and checked the inside for any suspicious behavior. Unlike the other prisoner, these prisoners didn't blink and some even stared back defiantly. These prisoners posed the greatest threat should they end up outside as the penchant for killing would never satiate.

"What are you doing boy?"

The young officer flinched ever so slightly yet stood his ground. Kuratake was in prison for killing and raping young women, plus other despicable things the older prison officers didn't like repeating. The convicted killer's facial features were grotesque like one would expect of a mass murderer, yet not all horrendous killers looked like human monsters.

"I asked what you're looking at, boy."

Instead of answering the young officer turned and continued down the corridor. Again his footsteps fell into a steady rhythm, but he saw and heard nothing out of the norm. A gust of wind made the young officer clap a hand on the back of his neck while his eyes narrowed and his heart beat rapidly. He slowly turned and looked behind him.

A sigh of relief escaped when he saw the empty corridor behind him, yet he still swallowed back the trepidation which still lingered in the back of his mind. The young officer's body relaxed and he turned back towards his patrols route of the prison.

A drill shot down his spine upon seeing the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. Her red colored eyes twinkled with mischief and her ruby red lips twisted into a smirk. Her hair was stylized into a bob which along with her clothing was popular among the ladies influenced by western fashion styles. Every element complimented the haunting aura which radiated off her. "My. Aren't you a handsome young man."

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"

Her smile widened revealing a pair of white fangs, but she moved quickly. The young officer felt her breath upon his neck followed by a sharp, painful sensation. Her hands gripped his shoulders with a strength he'd not expected, but he felt his blood quicken and drain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while he let out a gurgling sound. Eventually, his dead body dropped onto the ground, but she looked down at the young man before picking up the keys he carried.

"I guess my bit didn't turn you."

She started down the corridor until she came upon a rather large man with a disfigured face and a port wine stain birthmark which ran over a good chunk of his face and possibly body. The woman grimaced at the sight and clicked her tongue. Her thin nose wrinkled up yet the person inside the prison couldn't see her act of disgust because of the inky blankness which crept all over the place. Kuratake didn't hear her move either, as the Vampire moved in such a manner, she remained undetected to all human senses.

"This is the one?"

Her tone of disgust drew the attention of the man in the prison. "Who's there? What do you want?" The vampire's red eyes took in the way Kuratake's facial features twisted slightly at the corners. "Wait. You're a woman. What is a woman doing here when they know what I'll do?"

A hiss escaped from the Vampire's mouth. "I'm supposed to turn this disgusting filth to our cause? What is Kershner even thinking?"

"I don't know who this Kershner is, but I am my own man. Turning me to your cause it laughable."

"So you're not interested at all in escape or the chance of obtaining a power which would allow you more freedom to kill who you want?"

"And a weak woman can offer me this?"

The Vampire fetched a lighter from her purse. The flickering light from the lighter lit up the corridor and accentuated the monstrous red stain on the man's face. She let out another hiss and showed her fangs. The mass murder finally showed some kind of fear upon seeing this act but knew from her actions she was no weak woman he could easily break. "This so-called weak woman would rather not turn you but hopes her bite will kill you instead. My orders are my orders."

"Turn me?" The man continued glaring despite the obvious fear in his eyes. The Vampire wondered just how long his bravado might last, particularly when the Jaeger showed up. "I already said you can turn me."

"By turn I mean to make you into something with eternal life and give you the power of evading capture as you continually satiate your lust for blood, yet in a new way. Nothing more, nothing less. If you survive my bite, then you are free to do whatever you want. That is what Kershner said."

"Yes. But how do you plan on me escaping?"

The Vampire swung the keys around her finger while grinning so her fangs might show. "You didn't notice. Do you want freedom or not?"

She watched the fear start disappearing from the man's eyes. Kuratake didn't seem bothered by her presence anymore, almost as if he decided she wasn't any real threat. "Yeah, I want freedom."

Her hand reached out and put the key into the lock before turning with a resounding click. The next thing she knew the man slammed her against the wall and the keys dropped. "Oh. So you think you can take me, one of the royals?"

With a swift movement, she maneuvered herself out of his grip and him into a headlock. Despite not liking the idea of biting this particular man she bit into his neck and injected her blood. Kuratake collapsed onto the ground while choking, yet eventually, he stood up staggering slightly. The female Vampire reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of lenses and set them onto the ground.

"You'll need these if you want to go out during the day without turning into ash. You are, after all, not a royal. Oh, and a bit of warning. Kill all the humans you want. Don't go after the other vampires in your clan particularly the royals."

She then disappeared leaving Kuratake the chance of trying out his new abilities.


	3. Blood Lust

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Blood Lust_**

"That bitch."

Her blood coursed through his own veins like fire, yet finding himself brought to the ground by a female left a bitter resentment in the back of his mind. Kurotake stood up and looked down at the lenses she left. For a brief moment, he thought of crushing the lenses beneath his feet in an act of defiance, but her warning about turning to ash without them made him stop. Reluctantly he picked them up and turned towards his jail cell. A grin spread across his face upon seeing the keys.

Revenge on the establishment which locked him in the cell played through his mind, but the first step involved defiling the body of the young officer the woman killed by ripping off the head with his new-found strength before proceeding to do the same with the limbs. Those in the jail cells near the dead officer simply heard the ripping, for the light which the officer used now lay on the floor where he dropped his lantern with no light emanating.

His eyes saw everything, including the manner in which the men trembled and he opened one cell at a time. He enjoyed grabbing each around the neck, before ripping the head off, yet the smell of blood never smelled better. Eventually, though he became bored of the spot if not a bit hungry. In the back of his mind, he mentally noted men simply didn't give him the same thrill as women did and he proceeded in leaving the prison.

He purposefully jumped with his newfound strength onto the wall at a place the searchlights would land on him and grinned up at the officers letting them see him escape over the wall, but also the blood which now covered his entire body. Kurotake jumped from the wall with the sirens blazing, yet soon found himself vaulting from roof to roof with great abandon looking for his next quarry. The quarry needed to be a young woman, but he licked his lips wishing to taste her blood.

In fact, the fact he wanted to now _literally_ taste a woman's blood didn't phase him, but he started prowling for some prey. Eventually, he caught sight of a young woman of school age wandering alone and licked his lips again. He didn't stop and think about how he was still within easy walking distance from the prison within a matter of minutes and instead dropped down behind the girl with a resounding thud. Kurotake watched the young woman turn in fear before lunging at her.

He grabbed her frail body with both hands and let his ears rejoice in hearing her scream. His mouth opened wide and instinctively sunk into her neck, but he sucked out her life force with abandon. He pulled away from her fully prepared for the rest of his signature but stopped short upon seeing her already dead. A grumble escaped his lips and his hands ripped her head off. "Shit. I'll need to keep that in mind."

"What in mind?"

A rather youthful voice made him turn slightly. Kurotake's lip twisted into a scowl upon seeing the young man with a white streak in his hair. The eyes of the youth in front of him were a vivid blue Kurotake would much rather see on a female victim. He watched the young man set down a case. With limber fingers, the young man flipped the latches on his case and pulled out a long poll decked on either hand with a small blade similar to those used by those who worked in the fields harvesting crops.

"Never mind."

Quickly the youth lunged at him swinging the weapon. Despite the lack of speed Kurotake still countered which in turn made the youth's eyes widen. With his free hand, he backhanded the scrawny thing into a nearby wall. He watched the air rush out of the youth's mouth and the blue eyes widen in shock, yet before Kurotake could move and rip the youth's head off the youth in question recovered and launched into another attack.

Again, Kurotake countered, but this time the youth was prepared and dodged the blow aimed at his midsection and started spinning around so he might swing his bladed pole at Kurotake with greater speed. In the back of Kurotake's mind, he knew full well he wouldn't dodge the blow and in his mind, he mentally balked at the idea of losing his freedom. He almost morphed, yet why his mind thought he almost did or what he almost morphed into he did not know.

Instead, Kurotake took in the gunshot which rang through the air. He watched the young man bulk slightly and start falling backward while blood spurted from the gunshot wound. Lantern lights shown light down upon the river and Kurotake saw shadowed figures he couldn't quite make out, but soon they declared themselves. "Freeze! This is the police. Don't you dare try escaping Kurotake!"

He watched the young man collapse onto his knees, but his eyes darted towards the river. A shiver ran through his spine; instinctively he knew the river wasn't an option. Instead, he lept up onto the wall startling the officers before leaping again onto the roofs and taking off. For once, he found his blood lust satisfied with his belly full of the blood of his victim, yet instinctively he knew the lust would return once his meal was digested.

In the distance, he heard the officers call out regarding the youth, but someone asked why they'd shot the young man who was attempting to take down the escaped prisoner instead of the prisoner. A grin spread across his face upon thinking of how the police would deal first with the boy and then him which in turn would allow him the ability to further allude the police, yet he also thought the abilities he now possessed would indeed prove enough to elude his pursuers from following him. He simply needed to find a nice hunting territory.


	4. Yuliy

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Yuliy_**

The sound of a deep breath releasing from someone's lungs echoed through the prison. Blood adorned the walls of the cells and hallway. The scene appeared more grotesque than any of Kuratake's previous murder escapades. The young officer from the Imperial Army tilted his hat down in an attempt to block the sight from his eyes, yet the smell of blood pooling in the shadows didn't allow the major from the imperial army the chance of forgetting the scene in front of him. "We certainly have a mess, don't we?"

He found himself turning on his heels and heading out of the long hall filled with blood. The other location Kurotake struck was within walking distance. He found the next incident scene covered in blood like the first, yet not nearly the same amount. Another deep breath escaped his from deep in his lungs while he took in the riverside embankment and any possible escape routes. In the back of his mind, the major noted the potential turmoil which the escaped criminal would cause while still on the loose.

Upon finishing his own personal examination of the scene he found himself taken back to the station. He headed to the interview room where he found the officer who shot the young man now in the police jail cells. "So..." He watched the young officer carefully while sitting down. "Why didn't you shoot Kurotake?"

"The unidentified young man was carrying a strange weapon with which he was attacking the escaped convict."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't shoot Kuratake?" The young officer's commanding officer leaned over while his voice raised in anger. The major glanced over, yet found himself not wanting to step too much into the civilian police forces internal matters.

"He was a strange person carrying a strange weapon. There is a reason we're no longer in the age of the word."

"The point your commanding officer's trying to make is why did you prioritize the unknown threat over the known threat?" Hideomi watched the color drain from the young officer's face. "Was the damage Kuratake would cause really worth it?"

"Sir..." The young officer swallowed. "I didn't know Kuratake could jump as high as he did."

The commanding officer of the police officer didn't look the major in the eye. "This is the answer I've gotten from every one of the men, but it makes no sense at all."

The major stood and pushed his chair in. "Well, I'd ask for him to think very carefully about his answer, but it seems as if he already did even if it isn't the answer we wanted."

Hideomi headed towards the jail cell where the young man was located, but a familiar voice greeted his ears when he opened the door. "I've warned you many, many times to behave Yuri."

"It's Yuliy."

"Do you remember what happens when you don't behave and let the beast out?"

"I didn't..."

"You don't get to see her."

"But I've not seen her since..."

Hideomi stepped over. "What are you doing here Lord Iba?"

The head of the Iba family turned towards the major. The man stood in all his noble refinery while his eyes narrowed. The man's hands clutched a rather ornate cane, but his eyes took Hideomi in carefully. Unintentionally the major let the corners of his mouth twitch, but he saw the young man in the prison cell but also the tension in the young man's body. The head officer and another officer stepped in with Hideomi.

The young man sat on the bed with his middle bandaged and cuffs adorning his wrists. At first glance, the young man looked like any other Japanese citizen, but when he turned and looked at Hideomi the major saw the vivid blue eyes and lock of white hair. This chased away any sense of familiarity, yet Hideomi wasn't sure why he thought he should know the young man.

"Hideomi."

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting out here today sir?" The major heard the head of the police force slightly clear his throat.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. You are, after all, a major in the Imperial Army, not a civilian officer."

"The Imperial Army's placed me in charge of an investigation regarding a local matter I am not at liberty to discuss, _sir_." Hideomi watched the man's facial features carefully, yet the man gave nothing away.

"I'm probably far more aware of your investigation than you realize, but I'd like you to release the young man here into my custody."

"And why should I do that?"

Lord Iba ignored him and instead turned towards the head of the police station. "Will you release this young man into my custody."

"Sir..."

"I ask that Lord Iba leave the room. I will speak with him when I am done."

Lord Iba glared at him, but Hideomi didn't care. He instead turned to question the young man once everyone else was gone.

"So..."

"I've nothing to say."

"Uh-huh." Hideomi drew up a chair so he might sit beside the young man. "So there is nothing strange about a young man caring a strange weapon with which he attacked an escaped serial killer?"

"He smelled like blood."

Hideomi's mouth pressed close as he watched the young man. The young man's reaction was certainly not a normal response. "Are you talking metaphorically about how he'd attacked a bunch of people including the young woman."

"That's one way to put it."

The major took another deep breath. Mentally he contemplated what he should say next, yet a bit of curiosity arose in the back of his mind. "What is your connection with Lord Iba."

"Nothing. To him, I am a nobody."

"A nobody." Hideomi straightened slightly. "I doubt Lord Iba would be here if you were nothing."

The young man tilted his head slightly and pushed his lips together. He continued not saying anything.

"So... your name is Yuliy?" The major watched Yuliy turn towards him. No shock appeared on the young man's face nor did the young man say anything. He simply gave Hideomi a rather cold look. The major took a deep sigh. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit."

He left the jail area and stepped out. Lord Iba snapped his walking stick down. "So? Will you release him to my custody now Hideomi."

Hideomi looked the man in the eye. "No. The young man will remain in my custody. I am honestly curious as to what interest this young man is to you."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"Really? Is there something I should be aware of? Care to explain why the young man was carrying a strange weapon? He's one of yours, isn't he? So what was one of yours doing getting involved in my case?"

"I honestly don't know what he was thinking."

"You mean to say there is someone else you can't control?" Hideomi found this revelation amusing, yet didn't hold back on showing ever so slightly how he felt.

"I've told you Hideomi. You don't know what you're getting into with Yuri, but whatever humors you until you come to your senses on the matter. I just hope you don't end up dead from this folly." Lord Iba turned and left.

The young officer turned. "Is it really okay to get on Lord Iba's bad side sir."

The head of the police station let out a deep breath. "I'm sure Major Iba can handle himself when it comes to Lord Iba."


	5. Rotting Roots

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Rotting Roots_**

A few rays of sunlight filtered through the windows of the Naoe family dojo as the wooden swords clanged together and the sound echoed through the large room into the beautiful gardens which lay outside. Ryoko's mind remained focused on the task until her _sensei_ reminded the young heir to the Naoe family she was expected at school by a certain time.

With a flourish, she hurried in changing into her school uniform before bursting out from the dim dojo into the bright sunlight of the garden. A luscious smell from the flowers her father imported from Europe greeted her nose and she took a deep breath and closed her brown eyes as she let the sunlight bask on her skin. Nothing seemed amiss from her point of view as she hurried towards the main house seeking out her school bag.

The beautiful flowers prevented her from perceiving the rotting of their roots below the ground in the same manner the sunlight distracted the eye from the rot brought on by the darkness. The estate path scrunched under her feet and the wrought iron gate creaked open as Ryoko headed off towards the girls only school which specialized in training the daughters of the noble class. Her feet pounded on the pavement marking the walkway for pedestrians as she continued rushing along in blissful lack of awareness.

Her ears picked up the sound of automobile engines purring as the vehicles passed her by, but also the should of the newsmongers shouting out the latest news, yet she only heard a few words as she hurried past. She didn't notice the man who stood listening to the newsmongers shouting out the latest news wasn't there today despite the fact his white suit normally stood out like a sore thumb against the darker suits most Japanese men preferred. She instead careened into her the school she attended and overhead an admonishment from one of the _sensei_. _"_Don't run Miss Naoe. Walk like a lady of noble status that you are."

Ryoko's stepped slowed and she headed towards her classroom where some of her classmates and friends waited for her. The normal gossip which typically involved discussing which of the boys from the nearby all-boys school to which their school was attached would be suitable matches was instead replaced by a tense atmosphere of whispering. She walked over to her group of friends. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear? Kuratake escaped last night, but they found a body down by the river."

Ryoko sat her bag down while her mouth pressed into a frown. "Come on. That prison is quite secure."

"The newsmongers said something about an inside job."

"The _sensei _will throw a fit if they overhear..."

"You talking about such villainous things as that prison break and the death of a young woman? These are not things girls at this fine establishment should speak about." The teacher clapped her hands and the girls quickly stood behind their desks at attention waiting for instruction. "I've more important news. Today we have a new student joining us. This is Yamamuro Shina. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello. My parents have been abroad in Europe doing business. While in England I went by the name Agatha because it means the same thing as my given name in Japanese – good. I prefer that over the name Shina, so please call me that."

Ryouko felt her mouth twist into a frown as something felt off about Agatha. The teacher didn't protest the young woman's announcement Agatha wanted everyone to call her by an English name, nor did she protest the bobbed hair cut or makeup Agatha sported. The teacher didn't even reprimand Ryouko's classmates when they began whispering among themselves about how mature Agatha looked for a school girl their age and how they were jealous she already looked like an adult.

Eventually, the girls sat down in their desks while Agatha became the star pupil who was able to answer any question the teacher asked of her, but Agatha's ruby red lips twisted into a firm smile. Ryouko found herself looking out the window in boredom, yet this was really nothing new as her mind was always seeking out some kind of adventure which was considered inappropriate for a young lady, particularly one of her stature.

"So..."

Agatha's voice drew Ryouko's eyes away from the window and onto the beautiful young woman, and yet there was something haunting about Agatha's grey eyes she didn't trust.

"Is there any place of nearby interest?"

She watched her friends lean forward, almost as if they'd completely forgotten about the horrific news, they were gossiping about earlier that morning. She shook her head and started backing her school items into her school bag as she heard one of the girls say, "there's the nearby boy's school. It's just a couple of streets over, but some of us purposefully extend our routes to and from school so we might see the boys."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Agatha turned her haunted grey eyes onto Ryouko and smiled with her ruby red lips.

"What about you?" Agatha stepped over to the window and crossed her arms, but she looked out the window almost as if something.

Ryouko glanced out the window at the building across the seat and for a moment thought she saw two pricks of red light coming from one of the darkened windows, but soon the sight was gone. There is a really nice café nearby that stays open even in the late afternoon that our teachers approve of. You go north one block and head west and you'll see it. I prefer taking a shortcut through the alley way just north of the school as it is quicker."

"Oh. Could you possiblymeet me there after you're done? I've not been to Tokyo in a very long time."

In the back of Ryouko's head, she wondered why Agatha didn't say she'd not been to Tokyo since she was a very young girl but instead brushed away the thought as simply another oddity. She still said for some strange reason, "Sure."


	6. Fresh Prey

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Fresh Prey_**

He honestly hated that bitch.

She found him soon after his escape but looked down at him from above with a great deal of disdain. Specifically, whatever manner of creature he'd become she was a step above and able to float in the air above him while he was stuck as a shadow leaping in the darkness. That, or he'd simply not discovered the ability to fly. She made a clucking sound indicating admonishment. "Seriously? It's bad enough the taste of you in my mouth was disgusting, but you've already made a mess."

"Shut up."

'That's no way to speak to your mother." The female spoke with a slight hum in her voice. "Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised the baby made such a big mess not even a day after being born."

"You aren't my mother!"

"Yes, well, given your history I suspect you killed her. Either she was your first female victim, or she died giving birth to such an ugly brute as yourself. Or perhaps she died of fright upon seeing your ugly mug."

"Shut up wench!" Kurotake ground his teeth together as spittle came from his mouth. "If you had given birth to me as you say then your guts should be lying strewn across the ground as I burst forth from your womb."

The woman clucked her tongue again. "My, what an unsavory person you are. I definitely haven't been given much to work with. I mean, you're not intelligent enough to understand figurative speech at all." She watched Kurotake growl at her and her ruby red lips twisted into a smile while her bobbed black hair framed her delicate features. Her fangs glistened from what little light there was around them. "You don't want my help then?"

"Why should I want your help?"

"Because I have the ideal place for you to hide which in turn is also a good hunting territory for you."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Well, your territory is my territory."

"Why should I share my prey?"

"No, no. We don't share prey." The ruby red smile widened even more. "See, you and I actually hunt very different prey. You hunt females, I hunt males. It's a win-win situation, don't you think? A territory for you which is already ripe for the picking, with lush young women ready for you to rip their throats out." The woman paused briefly while her ruby red lips twisted into a frown. "Or should I say rip their heads off? What kind of nasty business was that? Well, it did cover the fang marks, so perhaps you're not that stupid."

"I think not."

"Oh, the baby doesn't want his mama's advise even though it means nice, succulent prey and the freedom to do what he wants."

"I didn't mean that." Kurotake's fear of the woman got the better of him. "I'll go to this place you want."

"Good. Even with those lenses, you'll want to stay inside. You're a creature of the night now and only royals like myself can go without resting for long periods of time during the day." She wiggled her finger indicating he should follow. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you something. Keep an eye out for people carrying strange weapons people normally wouldn't carry in your country.

His eyes blinked. "I saw one."

"What?" The way she turned and her beautiful facial features twisted reminded him of why he should be afraid of her.

Kurotake swallowed. "There was a young man. He attacked me with this poll with these blades on either end."

"That's a Jaeger. If you _ever_ come across this young man again disengage and go in the exact opposite direction. Maybe eventually you can take them on, but not now, not when you're still in your infancy." His eyes narrowed, and yet he remembered the instinct of needing to flee. Kurotake instead followed the woman who he still didn't know the name of towards an empty building. "Go to sleep. In the afternoon – you'll know when - look out the window. I'll be in the school across the street. Wait for my signal regarding which of the girls you should target first."

He grumbled slightly before retreating into a shadowy corner and went to sleep. He awoke with the sound of her voice in his head telling him that now was the time to look out the window and he stood up. The sunlight created shadows which covered the street between the empty building and the school next door, but from his spot, he saw a bunch of girls in school uniform. Kurotake licked his lips as his stomach grumbled at the thought of prey, but his heart beat faster when the strange women stepped near the window dressed in a school uniform.

She stood next to a girl with brown hair pulled into two braids which were then twisted into loops. Kurotake licked his lips and waited for the young girl in question to leave from an alleyway across the street. He watched her moving about in the classroom doing her classroom duties. In his mind, he imagined many different ways of ravaging her which in turn made his excitement grow. He also wondered in the back of her mind if the taste of her blood would, in fact, be the same as the blood of the girl he tasted the night before.

Despite the savory taste, his mind remained unsettled by the fact the young female didn't last so he could, in fact, ravage her, yet his mind thought briefly of ravaging his benefactor only for a shudder to run down his spine remembering the way her facial features twisted menacingly the night before. Eventually, she left much later than the other girls and turned into the alleyway just across from the one he waited in.

He didn't bother looking left or right to see if anyone was watching, and yet his new-found speed allowed him the ability to cross the street without anyone seeing his overly identifiable face. His didn't slow his pace as he approached the girl which in turn made her turn and look at him. Her brown eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth in an attempt to scream.


	7. Beastly

Yuliy wasn't quite sure how he ended up in the mess he now found himself in.

In the back of his mind, he remembered the smell of the sea salt upon the land bound breeze when V Shipping Company arrived. "How does it feel to be back in Japan?"

"I don't know. We've only been back to Japan once, maybe twice since mother sent me away and that was only ever for a very short time. I'm not sure I remember enough to actually make any kind of judgment." The other members of the company didn't overhear the question the professor posed let alone Yuliy's answer.

"It was her who sent you away?"

Willard's mouth twisted slightly and yet he didn't push the issue even after Yuliy said, "That's the way she wanted things."

The actual person who sent him away was the head of the Iba clan soon after the man discovered his daughter's womb was contaminated with the spawn of what the Iba family hunted; all members of the Iba clan were Jaeger. He was, as those in the West might put it, the black sheep of the family as a Sirius cub was an undesirable shame. The fact he typically controlled the bestial instinct which came from being a Sirius didn't matter in their eyes.

It wasn't soon after they arrived that his sensitive nose caught the scent of a vampire. Vampires smelled like blood which Yuliy sometimes described as smell strong with the scent of iron, but vampires constantly reeked of the smell. He, of course, acted rash upon catching onto the scent and took off without any backup from his fellow Jaeger and thus found himself confronting the vampire he scented on his own.

He found the rather vampire hovering over their victim just as they ripped the head off. Yuliy also saw the champagne colored birthmark marking the vampire's skin along with the bottom lip which stuck out. He pulled his pole weapon from the case he carried the item in and snapped the device together before attacking the vampire. Everything worked in his favor until he felt the bullet pierce his shoulder and he fell backward into unconsciousness.

The next morning, he awoke in the jail cell with his injuries bandaged when the head of the Iba family stormed into the corridor. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Pursuing a vampire," Yuliy spoke in a calm manner. "Isn't that my job as a Jaeger?"

"In other words, you let the beast out again, haven't you? I can't be held accountable for your actions when that happens, but I've warned you many, many times to behave Yuri."

"It's Yuliy."

"Do you remember what happens when..."

Except he'd not let the beast out, yet he couldn't remember the last time it got to that particular point. A member of the Imperial Army came into the room and directed Lord Iba out. When the man came back he expected the major would release him into the head of the Iba clan's custody particularly when the man ordered the young officer to unlock the door to his jail cell.

He found himself swallowing back the anxiety of having to further deal with Lord Iba and waited for the man who tried interrogating him to come back in and tell him he was indeed released into the custody of Lord Iba. The man set a change of clothes onto the bed next to Yuliy.

"Well?"

Yuliy's blue eyes blinked. He wasn't sure what the man wanted.

"Are you going to come or not?"

"Do I have to? Go with him?" Yuliy watched the man's eyes widen and a smirk indicating the man found amusement in what Yuliy said.

"Well, no. I've had you released into my custody instead, though I must admit as an intelligence officer this is an attempt by me to get more information out of you."

"By being nice?"

"By being nice."

"It won't work."

"Oh, I know it might not. You have the choice of staying in the cell or coming with me. I guess you'll need a new shirt."

Yuliy's eyes narrowed. "What happened to my jacket and shirt? I've had them for some time now."

"They need to be washed and mended, plus, should I consider them evidence?" The major proved rather straight forward with him. Yuliy pushed his lips together in frustration but touched his injury lghtly and glared at the man. "Okay. How about this question. Your clothing is strange for someone who's Japanese."

"What makes you think..." A rumble from his stomach drew Yuliy's attention away from the question and to a more important need.

"How about this. I take you somewhere where you can get something to eat and then you decide whether you want to stay in the jail cell or talk to me."

"Fine." Yuliy continued glaring at the man but took the clean shirt offered and followed the man out into the rest of the police station. He jammed his hands into his pockets while his eyes looked around for a method of escape so he could get back to his pack.

One of the higher ups bowed their head towards the officer of the Imperial Army. "Major Iba sir. Are you sure you want to take custody of this young man?"

"I do."

Yuliy felt his throat tightened. "Wait. You're related to..."

"Lord Iba?" The major turned and looked Yuliy in the eye. "Yes."

Yuliy's eyes blinked a couple of times as the man turned again and headed through the front door. In a way, he felt tricked, but he still followed the man. "Wait..."

His eyes caught sight of Willard talking to Fallon who was the Irish-American of the V Shipping Company but saw Willard raise a finger to his lip indicating Yuliy should simply go with the flow of things. Yuliy wondered in the back of his mind what information Willard got from Lord Iba if any, but instead followed after the major. The man glanced over his shoulder making Yuliy suddenly realize the man was dressed in civilian clothing rather than his actual uniform. "What do you like to eat?"

"Wh..." Yuliy shook his head and responded with, "I don't know."

"Oh. Well, there is a small café I know. I'm paying, so you can pick anything you like when we get there. It will be quite a walk, though."

Yuliy knew better than to give the rest of his pack away and didn't look and Willard or Fallon and instead followed after the man. The young Sirius couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his head and finally said, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" The major glanced back at him but tilted his light colored hat slightly.

"Why are you being nice to me? I'm a Sirius. You should know that." Yuliy knew the major was, in fact, a member of the Iba clan and everyone in the Iba clan knew he was a Sirius.

"What is a Sirius?" One of the major's eyebrows shot up indicating curiosity. "We're only a couple of blocks away from the café by the way."

"What do you mean? What is a Sirius? You should know what a Sirius is. You are after all part of the Iba clan."

The major slowed his step down slightly, but a frown appeared on his face. "Yes, I am a member of the Iba clan. No, I don't know what a Sirius is."

Yuliy's eyes darted towards the ground knowing he'd blundered by assuming the major knew about the world of Jaeger simply because he was a member of the Iba clan, and yet in the back of his mind he wondered how this was even possible.

"What did Lord Iba mean by you wouldn't get to see her if you don't behave?"

"That was nothing."

"I might be able to help Yuliy."

"You can't. Not if you don't know." Keeping his head down didn't prevent him from smelling the scent of a vampire nearby and Yuliy's head darted up in the direction the scent came from. His body twisted slightly and he found himself dashing into the street while the major looked up in shock and tried following after only for an automobile to move in front of his path and slow him down.

The honking of a car horn didn't deter Yuliy as he headed straight for the alleyway from which he scented the smell which came as the wind blew in a direction which brought every scent out of the alleyway. He heard the major call out his name, yet the instinctual drive of the beast kicked in.

He dashed into the alleyway just in time to see a young girl turn towards the monster Yuliy found himself in pursuit of the night before. In the back of his mind, he also remembered he didn't have his weapon on him which meant his only defense was his actual Sirius abilities.

"_Do you remember what happens when you don't behave and let the beast out?_"

"_What's the point if he's already made up his decision and won't let me see her?_"

Yuliy gently pushed past the girl and bared his fangs at the scarlet marked vampire in front of him but pulled his arm back so he might plunge his claws into the beast as his transformation began. A look of recognition appeared on the vampires face, but instead of fighting he instead decided to retreat. Yuliy's powerful legs started pushing him forward in pursuit of the vampire in a way only a Sirius could pursue, but...

A pair of thin arms gently wrapped around his waist catching Yuliy off guard. He felt someone bury their face into the middle of his back and heard a sob of fright escape from their lips.


	8. Tying of Hands

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Tying of Hands_**

Yuliy was a puzzle.

Hideomi thought he saw something familiar about the wide expression on Yuliy's face when the young man asked, "Do I have to? Go with him?"

The wide-eyed expression lasted only a few seconds and the familiarity faded, yet in the back of his mind, Hideomi reminded himself there was a connection between the head of the Iba family and the young man sitting in front of him. The connection clued Hideomi into the fact a meal wouldn't manipulate Yuliy into revealing anything, yet the major knew keeping the young man in his personal custody would rub his father the wrong way.

Then the unexpected happened.

The major learned his status as a member of the Iba clan bothered Yuliy greatly. The fact the major _was_ a member of the Iba clan and didn't know what a Sirius was bothered Yuliy even more, but Hideomi found himself bothered by the fact the clan held that against Yuliy for some reason. Of course, he wasn't surprised the information was kept from him, yet also knew Yuliy would become even more closed mouthed.

"_Why should I inform you of the inner workings of the Iba clan when you choose to pursue a military career instead of the family business?_"

"_It's not as if I were given a choice! You've closed me off ever since nee-sama disappeared, but you didn't tell me when she was returned home!_"

Lord Iba didn't let Hideomi see her very often. Sachi was, according to the head of the family, in poor health. Despite her poor health Sachi always seemed healthy enough when Hideomi saw her, yet the sadness in her eyes haunted him. She rarely spoke even when the major snuck in past the Iba family guards to see her, so he never learned what stole the bright gleam from his sister's eyes.

For some reason this made him think of asking Yuliy about the person Lord Iba kept the young man from seeing. Yuliy, of course, was convinced Hideomi couldn't help him, yet the major couldn't blame him. Any thoughts regarding Yuliy's situation dashed out of Hideomi's mind when the young man suddenly dashed out into the street, almost like an animal on the scent of some kind of prey. "Yuliy!"

An automobile flashed in front of the major as he attempted giving chase after the young man. The person driving honked the horn as Hideomi took a deep breath. He watched Yuliy duck into the alleyway.

"Yuliy! Wait!" The major dashed across the street and into the alleyway half expecting to find his charge missing. Instead, Hideomi's mouth opened slightly. Yuliy stood in the alleyway stiffly while a young girl dressed in the school uniform held onto him tightly. Yuliy turned his head and looked at the major, but a smile shifted onto the major's face at the young man's all to obvious discomfort and confusion.

"Kuratake..." The girl peeked out slightly. "That escaped criminal Kuratake was here."

Hideomi's eyes widened, but the look of panic on Yuliy's face disappeared. He instead saw a look of determined fortitude, yet something in the young man's vivid blue eyes said he knew something he wasn't telling the major. "Yuliy, stay."

"Wh..." Yuliy spluttered. "What do you..."

"I want you to stay with the girl." Hideomi headed straight for the other side in pursuit of the escaped criminal. He glanced either way and yet couldn't see the man. More importantly, there were people in the street, and he wondered how nobody noticed the man escaping. Kurotake's large size and birthmark made him someone everyday people would easily recognize, but almost everyone in Tokyo knew the man was a hardened criminal.

The man turned around and started walking back. In the back of his mind he thought he'd noticed something strange regarding Yuliy's eyes and teeth, and yet he couldn't see anything strange walking back.

"Are you sure?" In the back of his mind, Hideomi wondered if the girl actually saw Kuratake or if the dim light of the alleyway made her make a mistake.

The girl slowly let go of Yuliy and wiped a tear away. "I'm sure. He had that birthmark everyone talks about. I almost died, didn't I?"

Hideomi walked over and ruffled the hair on top of Yuliy's head. "Yuliy was here." The major watched Yuliy look away. "It looks like I owe you a meal Yuliy as we need to return to the police statement so they can get Ms..." He paused. "Your name is?"

The girl wiped another tear away. "Naoe Ryouko"

"Lord Naoe's daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

Hideomi felt a headache coming on. The Naoe family held close ties to the Iba family. He watched the girl's head tilt slightly as she looked right at Yuliy, but thought nothing of the situation. He let Ryouko walk in front of him while his hands jammed into his pockets. He took a deep breath. "What did you see?"

Yuliy glanced at him with a rather exasperated look on his young face. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Because of Lord Iba?"

"Something like that."

"So you honestly can't tell me if the person you saw was a hulking brute with a red mark on his face?" Hideomi watched Yuliy keep his mouth shut. "I personally find it interesting that this is your second encounter with the man." He watched Yuliy's eyes blink in confusion. The major leaned over so he might speak at a level the young lady couldn't hear. "Come now. You were arrested for attacking the criminal we're attempting to catch, yet you took off suddenly. It wasn't some lark on your part or an escape attempt. You know something, right?"

"Perhaps you should speak with Lord Iba instead."

"Then he does have your hands tied?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated."

Hideomi took a deep breath. He turned his attention towards the Lord Naoe's daughter who walked in front of him. He watched her head turned every so often so she might look back at Yuliy. A deep sigh escaped Hideomi's mouth while his hand tugged the brim of his hat down. He glanced over at Yuliy but found the young man painfully oblivious to the meaning behind the young female's looks. "What a headache."


	9. Fake Innocence

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Fake Innocence_**

Agatha ground her fangs against her regular teeth in annoyance.

The night started off well enough. She'd no plans on meeting the young girl she'd selected for Kuratake as the girl wasn't supposed to meet her. In fact, nothing should have gotten in the way of Kuratake sinking his fangs into the girl. She also didn't like the taste of human food on her tongue. Blood was her delicacy and human food couldn't compare, but for her, the blood of a handsome young man was, in fact, her sweetest delight.

She instead took the time in changing her clothes so she wouldn't stand out in the area she planned on scouring for prey. She folded the school girl uniform neatly and placed the clothing on the bed before opening up the doors of her wardrobe. Every outfit was fitting for a young lady of high standing and yet the young girls at the school would find none flattered their curves. A smirk twisted onto Agatha's face while she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"What plain mice they are." Her fingers touched the soft cloth. "They gossip about the boys they hope to mate, those silly primitive females, yet none of them have what it takes. They'll either end up with an ugly brute or an arranged marriage where every part of their life is controlled by their mate. Among us vampire, it is the royal who is in control of the harem."

A sigh escaped her lips. "This said, I am tired of having to replenish my harem every single time a Jaeger takes my pets out, but I also hate having to move my nest completely."

If she were a human girl she might stand in front of a mirror batting her eyes and pretending she was an innocent little thing, and yet she simply used the training she'd gained from her experience in the theater to take on her latest role and persona as she swept up in her seemingly delicate hands the pink parasol which matched the color of her outfit. In Japan, the color of pink she chose was the color of the _sakura_ blossom which was, in turn, a symbol of youth and innocence.

She glided from the room with an elegance which would turn the heads of anyone watching, and yet no one was near. She instead stepped out and felt the cold air upon her features, and yet the air didn't negatively affect her. Instead, the cold felt welcoming. The lights from nearby buildings started coming on and she headed out for a night time stroll while her hands gripped the handle of the parasol lightly. For everyone in sight, she seemed like an innocent little thing.

Until of course she sunk her teeth into living flesh.

She found a young man alone. He wasn't the kind of beauty she wanted to turn into one of her own, and yet he was handsome enough and healthy enough that his taste would satisfy her craving. He, of course, didn't see her until she stopped right in front of him and he stared at her. Her fangs sprung out and she sunk them quickly into his neck while his mind registered what happened. A hand reached up to stop her only to fall towards the ground.

She enjoyed taking her time with her prey but enjoyed getting every drop out she could as she never knew when she'd find another male which fit her personal tastes but wasn't one she hoped would become a member of her brood. This also meant blood didn't splatter onto her beautiful clothing. Agatha finished and held her prey out. Her eyes drifted down and a laugh escaped her lips. "Naughty, naughty."

Letting out a sigh and proceeded in ripping the man's head off so the body looked like another of Kurotake's victims before going back and checking on her infantile offspring. She grabbed the nearby parasol she'd let drop thinking her visit would prove fruitful. Instead, she found Kurotake cowering. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I saw the Jaeger."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "And?"

"I ran."

"You are really a dunce when it comes to powers. That said, what kind of weapon were they carrying."

"They weren't carrying a weapon."

Agatha let out a hiss. "And you ran? The danger lies in them having a weapon. Never mind. I'll provide another victim tomorrow night, but you'd better not mess it up again." She heard a growl of anger from Kurotake. "Need I remind you I can easily take you out with a flick of my finger."

She left the home and returned to her home. The place was the elite home of a noble who was currently overseas and wouldn't be back for months, if ever. She'd carefully set up the letters needed so everyone thought she was their daughter and thus slipped into her newest nest. She dropped her clothing and placed a hand on her stomach which was slightly bloated.

"Ah..." A hiss escaped her lips. "Well, that is one of the downsides. It will settle by the morning."

She flopped onto the bed completely in the nude and let out a deep sigh. She let her eyes droop slightly, yet kept her senses attuned in case anything attempted attacking her. Eventually, the time came where she needed to take on the schoolgirl persona and she stepped out into the sun with a parasol which allowed her some shade. While the sun didn't destroy her unless she was in direct sunlight for long periods of time it was still uncomfortable.

Agatha headed into the classroom and saw the girl she'd set up for Kuratake. The girl saw her and hurried over. She lifted her hand to her lips. "You didn't show."

"Sorry. I had..." The girl paused as if thinking about what she said. "I was attacked on my way there, but don't tell the other girls lest it frightens them."

"But you're safe."

The girl glanced away as a slight blush spread across her face. "Well..."

"Oh, is it a boy."

"No! Of course not!" The girl headed over to her desk.

"Of course not." Agatha headed towards her desk and folded her hands across her desk and smiled unwaveringly. In the back of her mind, she'd noted the girl had seen the Jaeger but had also taken an interest in them.


	10. Haunting Feeling

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Haunting Feeling_**

He'd ended up in a rather uncomfortable situation he'd definitely never experienced before, yet Yuliy felt his current situation was the most horrifying experience he'd ever experienced despite the fact as a Jaeger he constantly faced the monsters of the night. The feeling he felt wasn't within his realm of understanding and he wanted the foreign feeling gone.

Eventually, she let go and Yuliy felt himself calm, but he found himself turning to look at the strange creature which decided to latch onto a Sirius of all things. The girl spoke of Kuratake, a name he'd heard when they brought him into the jail cell the night before. This name interested the major who commanded Yuliy to stay which in turn brought some negative memories back until the major clarified the reason why.

Then came the questions Yuliy couldn't answer. "What a headache."

"_So he actually is like everyone else in the Iba clan. He didn't get what he wanted, but now he'll let me be at the mercy._" Every so often the girl glanced at him, yet Yuliy saw no significance to the looks. Eventually, they arrived back at the police station, but he didn't see any of his pack meaning they hopefully took after the vampire. A few officers were amused when the major came back, almost gleeful as if the major failed. Yuliy recognized the look as a look he'd seen on certain members of the Iba clan's faces when he'd failed, but this was ever so long ago.

The major took the two into one of the interrogation room. "Take a seat you two."

Yuliy sat down on the side he knew would be used for the person being interrogated and the girl who identified herself as Ryouko sat in the other. She kept glancing at him nervously and Yuliy felt his mouth open almost as if to ask why, yet he didn't know how. The major pulled out one of the seats on the other side of the table.

"Yuliy, I want you to sit next to me, but I'd like you to keep Ms. Naoe company while I go and get some tea to drink. It should hopefully keep your stomach satisfied until I can actually get you something to eat. Would you like some tea as well Ms. Naoe? You could drink it while you wait for your father or one of his men to come and get you."

"Um, yes please."

Yuliy glanced up at her soft voice. Something about the girl was gentle, but the personality was a stark contrast against _the beast_. Realization the major left him with the girl already made him glance up at the door. His blue eyes looked down at the table while adjusting his sitting position in the chair slightly.

"So..."

Yuliy felt his throat tighten and his eyes widen slightly.

"It's rather odd that he left us here if he thinks we're trying to get our stories straight."

His head darted up in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"You saw Kuratake, but you refused to tell him you did."

Yuliy's eyes opened and closed. "Kura..." The corners of his mouth twisted in frustration. "He said that person is a criminal they are chasing."

Ryoko leaned forward. "You really don't know about Kuratake?"

Yuliy found himself backing off slightly at seeing her get so close even though she was so far. He felt himself swallow so nervously and yet didn't understand why being around a girl – a human girl – made him so nervous. Worse perhaps was the fact the professor wasn't around to explain things to him like he normally did when a social custom of the humans baffled him. This occurred less and less as he got older, thankfully.

Eventually the major came back in with a tray of tea he'd managed to find somewhere in the station and set it down. Yuliy heard his footsteps first and then the sigh the man made when he saw the two. "What a headache."

The comment made Yuliy glance up, but his eyes were wide. The major laughed. "Oh. No. You've not done anything wrong."

"Then why..."

"If you're oblivious to it your oblivious to it."

Yuliy looked back at Ryuoko and saw her sit up straight. Her lips pushed together nervously, but she took the tea handed to her. "So..."

"Again, are you sure you saw Kuratake?"

"Yuliy was there with me." Ryouko looked Yuliy right in the eye and he found himself drawing in his breath tightly. "Did you see him? A rather large man with a red mark on his face?"

"Yes." Yuliy's eyes blinked realizing what he'd just said, but he glanced away in confusion.

"I thought so." The major took a deep breath. "Do the two of you mind not saying anything about this to anyone?"

Yuliy glanced at the major in confusion as he _wasn't_ supposed to be talking about the vampires and other monsters he hunted, and yet he'd blabbed he'd seen one in front of the major. Ryouko's eyes blinked. "So, you believe me?"

"Yes, and I'll inform your father, but I'd like to keep this hush as I don't want to worry the public yet. They're already all too aware of the fact he's escaped, but..."

"Sir!" One of the police officers came. "We've gotten another body. From Kuratake that is."

"What?" The major sighed before standing up and heading to the door. The man stopped in the doorway and glanced at the two youth. "The two of you stay put."

The man disappeared leaving Yuliy with the strange creature that somehow scared him. She took a deep breath. "So..." Her hands clasped together under the table. "Your name is Yuliy?" Yuliy stared at her in confusion as she should know that. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Um..." Yuliy wasn't sure how to answer the question. Saying he hunted monsters didn't work because people weren't supposed to realize monsters walked the night preying on people that weren't human, but he also knew that didn't count as having fun. His blue eyes glanced away as he attempted thinking of the last time, he had fun and remembered hunting with Mikhail. For some reason, this didn't seem like it counted.

The silence remained for some time until she finally said. "I practice with the sword."

"Oh." Yuliy found himself interested.

"It's a wooden sword of course as we're not able to carry real ones anymore. I practice at the dojo at my home, but I have my own teacher." Ryouko chuckled and placed a hand behind her head. "I must be boring you."

"No."

"Do you practice the sword."

"No."

"You don't talk much, do you."

"No."

"Can you say anything other than no."

"Yes."

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Oh. Like your eye color."

"I'm not a narcissist."

"No. I guess I'm trying to say I like the color of your eyes."

"Oh..."

Yuliy heard someone approaching and turned his head towards the door. A deep sigh indicating relief left Ryouko's lips. "Papa."

The man in question turned towards the major as if teasing him about something and then the major said something. The man seemed surprised and explained himself, whispering so Yuliy couldn't quite catch what was being said, and yet he could still hear the tone making him frown. It was then that the major looked at him, almost as if something had occurred to him. Yuliy looked away.

Ryouko's father walked over. "The major says you saved my daughter."

"I guess." Yuliy found himself unable to look the man in the eye.

He did, however, hear Ryouko say, "Maybe we'll get to see each other again?"


	11. Revelations

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Revelations_**

"Sir!" The police officers voice drew the major's attention away from interviewing the young lady of the Naoe clan. "We've gotten another body. From Kuratake that is."

Hideomi excused himself so he might speak with the officers who came across the scene. He took in the information such as the distance from where he was with Yuliy and the fact the victim was, in fact, a young man rather than a young woman. A photographer was already taking pictures of the scene, and yet he knew he'd need to wait until morning so he could get a good look at everything particularly since they men already ordered the removal of the body.

Lord Naoe arrived soon after. "Iba Hideomi, the son and heir of Lord Iba." The voice made Hideomi turn his head and look at the man, but his mouth twisted into a slight smile. "The last time I saw you, you were still in the school for young men weren't you? Now you're a ranking officer in the army. What rank are you?"

"I'm a major, sir."

"My daughter is here. You wouldn't happen to be the young man who rescued her."

"Actually, it was the young man I was with at the time. He's actually waiting with her right now." Hideomi motioned with his hand for Lord Naoe to follow him. He headed towards the interrogation room where Yuliy was waiting with Ryouko.

"Oh." Lord Naoe's tone of voice twisted slightly from amusement. "You haven't been busy with some foreign girl, have you?"

"What?" Hideomi found himself caught off guard by Lord Naoe's suggestion he, in fact, had some secret foreign mistress, but he couldn't help but stare at the man.

"Isn't this young man your son?"

This statement caught him even more off guard. "Why would you think that?"

"Why? He looks like Lady Saichi."

Hideomi turned and looked at Yuliy who now looked right at him. The young man's slender facial features indeed reminded him of Saichi. "Indeed." He watched the man walk over and retrieve his daughter who thanked Yuliy before returning to thank him. He walked over to the young man. "Yuliy, how old are you?"

Yuliy glanced back up, but the look in his blue eyes said the question was off limits. In the back of his mind, Hideomi placed Yuliy's somewhere between fifteen to seventeen years of age which in turn would make Yuliy three to five when Saichi returned home. More importantly, Hideomi found himself concluding the _she_ who Yuliy whom Lord Iba prevented the young man from seeing was in fact Saichi

"Never mind. You'll be staying at my place."

"What?' Yuliy's facial features softened in confusion, but there seemed something almost childlike about his reaction.

"You heard me."

"Yes, but..." Yuliy's voice strained.

"I promised you something to eat, didn't I."

"I doubt this is what you meant." Yuliy reluctantly stood up and folded his arms around his chest. The young man's blue eyes looked away in frustration.

"Let's go and get your clothes." Hideomi let his tone of voice soften. With a flick of his fingers, he motioned for Yuliy to follow after him. He retrieved the coat and shirt which were still covered in blood and in need of mending and headed out. Yuliy followed closely behind, but this time Hideomi followed the direction the young man looked more carefully.

He'd seen the foreign man with grey hair before. Hideomi remembered seeing the man earlier in the day, yet he also remembered someone similar turning up around the time Sachi reappeared into their lives. Foreigners stood out more ten years ago. Hideomi placed a hand between Yuliy's shoulders indicating he should start walking.

"Is that man your father?"

"What? No." Yuliy glanced away.

"Who is he?"

"Why would you think I know who he is?"

"It's the second time today you've looked at him."

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Ah." Hideomi posed another question. "I remember seeing him in the past at the Iba estate."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" Hideomi's latest question didn't receive an answer. Every so often Hideomi would glance over his shoulder, yet he didn't see anyone following them. He led Yuliy towards the more modern part of Tokyo where he personally lived and led Yuliy up to his small apartment. He motioned for Yuliy to sit down on one of the mats and watched the young man look around.

Hideomi pulled out the small table he used for eating and set up the cushions around the table while he prepared what few ingredients he had in his home while Yuliy watched. "You live by yourself?"

"Yes. I choose to do so." Hideomi continued preparing the simple meal. "I hope you don't mind the simplicity of this meal." He finished preparing the meal and set it down on the table. He lifted up his chopsticks and began to eat, yet Yuliy didn't move. "You can eat."

"I..." Yuliy glanced down at the ground. "I still don't understand why you're doing this. You know full well you won't get information from me, but you also know I am..." The young man's mouth twisted slightly. "A Sirius."

"Is Sirius another word for..." Hideomi set his bowl of rice and chopsticks down. Is Sirius another word for a _kakushigo_."

The major watched Yuliy's mouth twisted slightly while his blue eyes continued looking at the table. "I guess that is another word they would use for me. While they consider me an illegitimate child, I am not."

"Then Saichi..."

"Lady Saichi." Yuliy's voice strained. Hideomi found himself staring into the young man's eyes as they sat on the cushions in the small one-room home.

"Your mother." Hideomi watched his nephew stiffen significantly upon hearing Hideomi say the words aloud. Eventually, Yuliy looked away. "She is your mother, isn't she? She's also the person you're not allowed to see."

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"You'd rather not see her? Your own mother?"

"I never said she was my mother."


	12. Starless Sight

_Note - Of the seven stories which passed onto the third round, this is one of the four which didn't make it to the long list for Open Novella._

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Starless Night_**

"_Aren't the stars beautiful, my little Ryouko?_"

Ryouko found herself looking out at the night sky from her father's study. The last ray of golden sunlight disappeared when she arrived home at the Naoe family estate with her father, yet her mind remained distracted by what occurred earlier that evening.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Ryouko turned her head and looked at her father in surprise. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking it would break your mothers' heart if something happened to you." Lord Naoe took a deep breath. "There aren't any stars out tonight, are there? I remember she used to sit with you on her lap looking up at those stars."

"I was actually thinking about that as well."

"What did you think of that young man?"

"Yuliy?"

"His name is Yuri?" Her father reached up and rubbed his chin as if thinking of something. "What do you think of him?"

"I hope I can see him again. Do you think I'll be able to?"

"I don't see why not." Her father remained silent for a few minutes. "A member of the Iba clan, huh."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Ryouko watched her father's facial features twist into a warm smile. "If your teacher hasn't sent home any school work you should head off to bed."

"Yes, sir." She bowed slightly and walked to her room with her hands behind her back while her eyes looked up at the ceiling of the hallway. Ryouko eventually arrived at her room and opened the doors to the rather lavish interior. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she took in how empty the room felt despite the rather large canopy bed. She plopped down at the edge.

One of the servants brought a nightgown and Ryouko changed into the western style clothing before heading towards the window. A sigh escaped her mouth upon seeing now stars in the sky, but in the back of her mind, a thought crossed her mind. "_Yuliy's eyes remind me of the stars._"

She flopped in a very unladylike manner and spread her arms reaching out to either side. Ryouko's eyes opened and closed until sleep overtook her mind. She found herself in the alleyway again, but this time she didn't see any hints of the golden rays cast by the setting sun. In the back of her mind, she knew what lay behind her which in turn made her run, yet the footsteps behind her grew louder. In the back of her mind she wanted Yuliy to rescue her again, but instead, she eventually turned and saw the monstrous face of Kurotake.

Ryouko startled awake yet felt completely paralyzed with fear. Her nightgown clung to her body but was soaked with sweat. Eventually, a ray of sunlight appeared and Ryouko found herself able to move again. She quickly dressed for her lesson in the family dojo. "Are you alright Ms. Naoe?"

Ryouko startled and looked up at her teacher. "Sensei?"

"Your mind is distracted, but that is rather understandable given what happened the night before."

"Sorry."

"If you would like, I could ask your father if he would allow me to escort you to school."

"No, no. I'm fine."

"He may, of course, insist without either of us asking."

"Not if I leave for school before he notices." Ryouko bowed to her sensei while he let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of her head. She hurried inside so she could change into her school uniform, but grabbed a few pieces of bread from the kitchen along with her boxed lunch before heading out towards the class. She didn't pay the place around her much mind but noticed the man with the white suit was absent again. "The man who was with Yuliy..."

Taking a deep breath she hurried into the building where she attended class. "How many times must I tell you to walk like a lady Miss Naoe. You could actually learn something from Miss Agatha."

Ryouko quickly bowed to her teacher and headed to the classroom, yet she didn't think she'd pay attention during glass with everything that happened. Of course, when Agatha came into class Ryouko knew she needed to offer an apology to her new classmate for not showing up. As much as she tried not saying anything, she did let some things slip to Agatha.

"Were you really attacked by Kuratake last night?"

Ryouko glanced up at another of her classmates. "What?"

"If she was attacked by Kuratake she wouldn't be alive."

Ryouko smiled. "They're probably right."

"Then it isn't true that someone saved you yesterday."

Her fingers twiddled together and she looked at her desktop, but she felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Someone did. Was he handsome? Was he?"

Ryouko glanced up and recognized Nakai Ruka. The Nakai girl was one of the more popular girls, but her father like Ryouko's was of the new generation of rich in Japan who made their money off of the country's industrialization.

"You're blushing! He is quite handsome."

"He's probably someone below her status that her father wouldn't approve of."

Ruka let out a sigh. "I'd elope with a man below my status if it meant I could live with a handsome man my entire life."

"Ruka-chan! People eventually grow ugly."

"Shut up Yamabe-san!"

Ryouko took a deep breath and decided it was best to ignore the two. Where Nakai Ruka was known for being the prettiest girl in their class Yamabe Aishun was known in the class for having the best grades and behavior. Both seemed to be replaced by Agatha, but she didn't think much about it. She didn't think much about Agatha speaking with Yamabe Aishun by the classroom window about something. She simply wished to get home, but her mind was focused on the hope of seeing Yuliy again, but wondering if she'd ever get the chance to repay him for rescuing her.


	13. Summons

_Note – An anonymous reviewer asked where my inspiration for my recent updates came from. The inspiration for "Child of the Dark Moon", "Devil's Advocate", "Free!Dom", "Gemini, Touch the Sky", "Taming Destiny", "Wings of Home" and "Winter Tree" comes from a quick glance through of the sixty-five prompts for Open Novella over on Wattpad. This list of prompts is available for anybody to use for inspiration, so if you're currently looking for such I suggest checking it out._

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Summons_**

The major was honestly getting to close for comfort, but in more ways than one. The fact the man noticed the professor watching from a distance when they left the police station a second time meant the man likely noticed when they left the first time. Worse, he learned the major recognized the professor from the few times they'd ever visited the Iba estate, yet Yuliy couldn't place the major.

The fact the man placed him as Saichi's biological child couldn't be a good thing either. Despite _being_ a member of the Iba clan the man knew nothing anything Jaeger related, but he spoke Saichi's name with such casualness that Yuliy knew the head would never allow. As such he could only conclude the major, despite having blood ties to the clan, was, in fact, an outsider.

Then there was the kindness. The man willingly gave Yuliy food, but also a warm place to spend the night. Putting everything together, Yuliy couldn't help but feel he was being used for some purpose yet didn't tell the man using him wouldn't do anything as this would simply confirm the man's suspicions, he was Sachi's.

"Yuliy, wake up."

Yuliy's eyes snapped open but found himself greeted by a rather simple meal.

"I should probably think about getting something more substantial than bachelor fair."

"You speak as if you're expecting me to stay awhile." Yuliy watched the look of amusement play across the major's facial features. "Don't bother. When you are finished with me, I am gone."

"Who says I'll ever be finished with you?" The man's comment made Yuliy glare at the man threateningly. The major glanced away. "Alright, so maybe that came out the wrong way."

"You think?"

"You're Saichi's..."

"Enough! I don't understand why you speak of Lady Saichi so... so..."

"Informally?"

"That." Yuliy pushed his half-eaten food away.

The major let out a sigh. "Since you're finished, we'll be off. We have a crime scene to investigate."

Reluctantly Yuliy followed, but when they arrived, he found himself covering his nose. One of the police officers said, "It's just like the other scenes."

"Is it?" Yuliy watched the major kneel as he spoke. "The blood's been completely drained on this one, but this is a male victim."

"So? Kuratake's escalated. That is what all of the other officers are saying." The officer then said something curious. "Sir, have you ever seen a body drained of the blood before?"

"Yes. Once when I was a child." The major stood and let out a deep sigh. "Except it wasn't just one body, but more than one."

Yuliy felt his entire body tense up. His initial impression of the major was the man knew _nothing_ regarding the Jaeger business, and yet the man clearly recollected seeing the victims of vampires when he was a mere child. It was then that he realized the man was carefully observing him. One of the first things a Jaeger in training learned as a child was to observe their surroundings lest a monster sneak up on them.

The major turned on his heal and Yuliy followed. The sound of violin music made his eyes glance over towards a young man with blond hair who was gathering a crowd, yet he kept an eye on Yuliy and the major while doing so. After all, Philip also learned quite quickly to observe their surroundings. Yuliy turned his head towards the major. "You said you didn't know anything."

The major turned and started walking backward. "What do you mean?"

"You said back there you've seen that before. How can you not know what that indicates?"

One of the major's eyebrows shot up while the corner of his mouth twisted. "You're wondering if I was lying to you about not knowing what a Sirius is."

"I wouldn't put it beyond you to be playing games with me."

"How about I tell you the conclusions I'm left to come to? I know this, all of this, is connected to the Iba clan. I know the Iba clan has some kind of secrets. Am I to believe the clan is some kind of Yakuza family and are dealing with their enemies by draining them of their blood?"

Yuliy cringed. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuliy saw someone headed in their direction.

"They're not Yakuza, nor was the person back they're a victim of the family. It's obvious you started the training but never finished. Why?"

"Why?" The major shrugged his shoulders slightly while continuing to walk backward. He didn't notice the person approaching them from behind. A shudder ran down Yuliy's spine upon recognizing the person as a member of the Iba clan. "I honestly don't know why. I'm not exactly privy to the inner workings of the family let alone the mind of the head."

"We do not speak of family business out in the open."

The major turned. "Ah. Let me guess. The head of the family has summoned me? What does he want to lecture me about this time?" The major glanced around. "I see he hasn't sent a car for me, so he must be really irritated this time, but I guess I can take some time from my busy schedule to accommodate him."

Yuliy glanced away while wondering how the major could be so brazen. The man from the family continued speaking. "The master wishes to speak with the monster as well, but he's sent a messenger to its handler as well."

The major's fists clenched together as he quickly turned on the man. "Yuliy is _not_ a monster, but what is this talk regarding a handler."

"It's best you not further contaminate yourself by being around him, but that you respond to the heads summoning as soon as possible Major Iba." The man bowed before disappearing.

"He can very well wait."

Yuliy's eyes widened. "You're actually going to disobey an order from him."

"You heard the man. As soon as possible. I have a day job I can't just drop everything when he wants me to." The major looked Yuliy in the eye. "You aren't going to tell me what this handler business is, are you?" Yuliy looked away. "I didn't think so."


	14. Hunger

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Hunger_**

The hunger gurgling about in his belly left him hungry, and yet the urge to sneak out of the place kept nagging in the back of his head. Something prevented him from leaving, almost as if he were commanded not to leave and thus the aches in his stomach grew. A mewling sound escaped from his mouth making him out to be the infantile child that woman told him he was.

Everything in truth was her fault, yet he'd not asked for any of this. He lived in his comfortable prison cell waiting for his day of execution while scarfing down a full belly of food, yet here he was having gone more than twenty-four hours without food. In the prison, he could easily frighten the young inexperienced officers who patrolled the hallway, yet he held no sway over her.

Again, he found himself called to the window looking down at the window across the street at a specific time of day, but he saw the person who turned him from a feared monster into a sapless fool looking right at him while standing by a young female in the window, yet somehow he knew this young female was his next prey. His fangs seemed to lengthen at the prospect of sinking into flesh again and he started forgetting his hatred towards the woman even if ever so briefly.

He headed out upon seeing the young woman leave, yet he found himself sticking to the shadows and following her lest someone see his recognizable face. Eventually, the young female came to a spot where he could, in fact, stalk her from behind. He crept closer to the young woman, but he could smell the enticing scent of her blood. He also heard the throbbing beat of her heart.

When he was only a few feet behind her, his fangs came out and he bared them in preparation of sinking them into her soft skin. Unlike the female from the night before she didn't turn around. Instead, when his hand clamped down on her shoulder, she ended up freezing, but before her terror could set in he sunk his teeth in her throat again and feasted upon her blood.

When he finished, he licked the blood from his lips and looked at her, only to discover the life was fading from her breast before he could ravage her in other ways. His frustration built, irritated that yet another passion of his was taken away. He could still hear the beat of her heart even though it started fading away, but without realizing it his fingers extended long nail-like protrusions from his fingers which pierced her body and allowed her to rip her heart out.

This didn't satiate his anger and he, in turn, ripped her head off before flinging it against the wall as if it were one of the stitched leather balls children played with before letting her body sink towards the ground. Kuratake looked down at her petite frame and school girl uniform and saw how the bones of her headless neck protruded in a manner which wouldn't happen if he used any tools available to humans, yet his mind contemplated other ways to destroy her body when someone yelled.

Instinct at first told him to attack the person who screamed, yet he didn't wish to draw attention to himself. In the back of his mind, he remembered being caught because he did just that, but he didn't wish to lose the territory he had even if the territory was given to him by her. As such he took to the roof and hurried away, back to the nest selected for him.

A few of the shingles on the building cracked despite the fact he should be weightless like the woman was. It infuriated him that what she promised wasn't happening, yet she openly mocked him for not being what he was supposed to be. He thought briefly about attacking her when she came, yet something told him that he wouldn't be able to do so. Not only was she stronger than him – a female, but she also had some kind of hold over him.

He arrived back at his knock and climbed back in, almost like an animal. A hiss escaped his mouth at the thought of being emasculated and treated as less than human simply because he'd become something more than human, yet something told him in their world he was the lowest of low just as he was in the human world. He sunk back into the darkness.

The darkness was in fact welcoming, far more than the golden light of the sun, yet in truth, he'd always enjoyed the darkness over the light as the darkness allowed him more freedom to terrorize. Eventually, rays of sun started peeking through the window and his eyes began to droop. His stomach was full, and his mind settled, yet falling into the normality still bothered him.

After all, he was not in control.


	15. Darkness

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Darkness_**

She hated babysitting her own child.

However, Kuratake was honestly too incompetent for her not to oversee his hunt from a distance. She honestly didn't care about the young woman she picked beyond the fact she wanted one which would be an easy target. She followed from up in the air as he stalked his prey and watched as he sunk his teeth into her flesh, but she couldn't help but notice how clunky he moved.

Upon finishing his food he decided to throw a tantrum, possibly because he couldn't play with it as he wanted. She cringed when he ripped the dead female's heart out and flung it against the wall before ripping the head off, but she also saw him run again. "At least he knows not to draw too much attention to himself. That's a great way to bring the Jaegers onto your trail."

He didn't see her when he took to the roof, but once he was back in his nest she went on her own hunt. Dressed in the same outfit as the night before she headed towards a bar in hopes she might run into a drunk male who wouldn't realize what was happening until it was too late. A smile spread across her face upon seeing not one, or two, but three young men outside complaining about the person running the bar kicking them out.

One of the young men noticed her and wobbled over. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

Agatha batted her eyes and widened them. "I was told if a girl wanted to – you know... " She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "... be deflowered, this was the place to go as there would be some nice young men willing to do it."

"Oh. She wants to no longer be a bud."

"Oh, but I don't think I could handle you all at once. Not at first." She stuck out her lip. "If I can handle one, then maybe another, then finally three? But I don't know..."The young man grinned at his companions before leading her behind a wall. His hands, of course, reached for his pants. "Look me in the eye."

The young man looked up and he froze, allowing her to sink her teeth into his neck. She watched him fall down, but a smile spread across her lips as she saw him start taking the change. Eventually, he stood up. "Now, motion for one of your friends to join us please."

Another young man staggered over, but he almost yelled as he saw the fangs coming from his friend's mouth. She sunk her teeth in and again attempted changing the young man. He gurgled but remained standing. "Now, one more. Be sure to hold him and make sure he can't scream."

The third young man came around the corner and the other two grabbed him and held him so she could watch him squirm. Not only was his blood blended with the taste of alcohol, but now she'd be able to taste his fear. He squirmed as she came closer. She let her eyes glow red and her fangs show. "So, you're likely wondering what will happen to you."

She loosened his clothing at the front so she could get a good glimpse at her eye candy. "Why, you're going to become my meal. You are going to fill this belly here." She hit her stomach lightly while licking her lips. "More importantly, either you will become one of my harem like your friends here, or you will end up dead with your heart ripped out and your head ripped off."

She saw a few tears on his face and reached up and wiped it away. "Oh, poor baby. Well, I will go nice and slow for you."

It was then that she sunk her teeth in and she heard the muffled cry of her latest prey, but she let herself saver his blood slowly. She drank less than the one from the night before and let out a sigh before stepping back and watching him seize as his friends held onto him. Instead of turning, he went limp. A sigh escaped her lips and she grabbed the chins of the two new vampires.

"Look. I planned on giving you a young woman tonight as I think that is more to your liking, but you'll need to finish my snack. Be sure to rip out his heart and his head, but then follow me to your new nest."

She hopped up onto the roof, but could still hear the two new vampires desperately sucking what blood they could from their friend's neck, but then the gasps of horror upon seeing what they'd done once they'd torn out his heard and ripped off his head. They started panicking and started running. "No. Come."

Instinctively these two jumped up. She motioned for them to follow her and they did, but the confused looks on their faces were priceless. Eventually, the arrived back at the house and sat down at the kitchen table. "I see you two enjoyed ravaging your friend."

"We didn't..."

"Oh, but you did. See, being a vampire has a very sexual side to it, so I wouldn't be surprised if you two swung both ways."

The two young vampires looked at each other in confusion.

"Or I could have ordered you to do it because I am a royal and the one who turned you and thus you aren't allowed to disobey me."

"That can't be."

"Your lying."

"Oh, you want proof?"

"Bow."

"Wh..."

She watched as the young men bowed down in front of her, but did it in a pained manner. "Understand this. I decide when you eat, or I should say drink. I decide everything, so don't go against me and you won't be in pain, but more importantly, I'll give you treats beyond your wildest dreams. Now, let's go over the rules of being a vampire."


	16. Confrontation

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Confrontation_**

Hideomi couldn't ignore the summons from his own father forever, yet he also noticed not responding right away, in fact, agitated Yuliy. Hideomi felt detached from the rest of the family ever since his sister disappeared, but the situation regarding Yuliy honestly made him feel outright anger towards his father and the rest of the clan.

They arrived outside of the front gate of the family estate which survived The Great Kanto Earthquake and Hideomi took a deep breath while Yuliy glanced to the side. He reached up so he might knock on the front gate when his nephew said something. "Why are we going through the front gate?"

Hideomi glanced at him in confusion. "You never go through the front gate?"

"I've always gone through the servants' gate, but I doubt the head of the Iba family would appreciate me stepping through this door uninvited."

"Yet he summoned you here with me."

"It's not the same as an invitation, is it?"

Hideomi let out a sigh before turning on his heels and heading to the door used by the servants. He knocked on the door and one of the servants opened the door. "He's been waiting for you, but he's none too pleased you took so long." The major noted the nervous way the servant looked at Yuliy before following close behind. "They are already eating."

"They."

"The family elders."

"I should have known."

Yuliy's comment made him stop. "Wait. What do you mean by that."

"Sir..."

Hideomi turned and looked at Yuliy. "Was it the family head who sent you away or the family elders?"

The confused look on Yuliy's face said he honestly did not know, yet Hideomi couldn't help but remove his hate styled in the tradition of the west and run a hand through his hair in frustration. He and Yuliy followed after the servant who seemed quite agitated. They found themselves brought in front of the elders and the family head who were being served food and beverage, but the person serving the drink was his sister.

She didn't look up despite her own brother and son being in proximity to her. Hideomi found himself wondering why his father brought her out of hiding, but the sound escaping from Yuliy's lips upon seeing her said everything. Saichi wasn't in a position where she could openly acknowledge her son meaning the intent was some form of punishment. He heard Yuliy's feet scruff against the pathway, but Hideomi turned his head and saw Yuliy taking off into the garden. He took a deep breath and started going after the boy.

"Don't."

Hideomi turned and looked at his father. He noticed the man with blonde hair standing in the room leaning up against the wall remaining silent, yet his focused remained on Yuliy. "What did he do wrong?"

"It's not what he did wrong, but what you did wrong." One of the elders set down his chopsticks. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Do I?" Hideomi let his hands clench together. "I know what Yuliy's connection to the family is."

"But you don't know what he is." His father let out a sigh.

"A Sirius."

His father looked up at him in anger. "Did Yuliy speak to you of matters he shouldn't have? What did he tell you?"

"Am I the only member of the clan who doesn't know what that is?" The elders looked at each other, but whispers started up. "If so, how was he to know I didn't know until I told him? Don't blame him..."

"Yuliy is the only one to blame for his own actions."

"No, he's not as he's done nothing wrong."

"Simply telling you he is a Sirius is too much." One of the elders spoke up but looked at the head. "And yet, the young master is correct. Perhaps..."

"No. I will not tell him." The head of the family looked up at Hideomi. "This is not a matter which concerns you. Leave the boy with his handler, but don't investigate the matter regarding Kurotake anymore. We will handle him."

"No." Hideomi's eyes narrowed. "I've already told you I know what Yuliy's connection to this family is. Knowing that, I'd say he is very much my concern." He watched Saichi glance up. While her eyes were still filled with sadness there was also a look of thankfulness. She quickly glanced back down lest any of the elders of their father see. "Or do you want to say out loud what that connection is that you all seem to be so afraid of."

A servant hurried over in a panic from the direction of the front gates. The elder who called Hideomi out for not knowing what he was doing looked at the servant in disgust. "Please tell me that monster has done anything already."

"No. There is a police officer here for the young master as he has brought news."

"Let him come in but escort him away once he is done."

Hideomi glared at his father, but soon the servant brought the policeman in. The officer was flustered. "Sir. There have been two more killings by Kurotake."

"Well. Seems as if you don't have your own job handled."

The officer looked at the family head and realized his words were in front of people outside of the investigation. Hideomi glared at the man. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Be sure to secure the scenes like usual."

"Sir..." The officer leaned in close and whispered so the family couldn't hear. "Do you remember how you brought in the girl yesterday who claimed she was attacked by our escaped prisoner?"

"Yes?"

"The female victim goes to her school."

Hideomi took a deep breath. "Alright. Is that it?"

"Yes, sir."

The head motioned for the servant to escort the officer out. "You really should let us handle this Hideomi."

"Would Yuliy be handling the matter?"

"Does it matter?"

"It's not as if I can simply drop this case without suspicions, so whether you like it or not I'm stuck on the case. I could also benefit from Yuliy's help. Specifically, I believe Kuratake is targeting girls from the local schools."

"What does this have to do with that monster." A third elder spoke up.

"I'd like to enroll Yuliy into the school for boys to which that school is attached as there is interaction between the girls and boys at these schools even if the staff prefer it not to be this way."

The one who reasoned with the head smiled. "Let me guess. You know because that is the school we sent you to."

"No." His father glared at him while Saichi looked at the ground.

"If the major is correct then that would be beneficial to us." The blond-haired foreigner spoke up. "And despite you not wanting him to find out, there is a chance he will. Would it not be best to have something in place just in case."

His father sighed. "I'll think about it." He waved his hand dismissing him, yet his face betrayed the fact he wasn't happy with what had been said. "Send me word if there is yet another girl."

"Lord Iba..."

"I don't like it any more than you."

"Thank you for at least considering what I've said." Hideomi bowed. "I will go and retrieve Yuliy now."


	17. Wild Rswness

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Wild Rawness_**

He felt emotionally raw, but his entire body shivered because of the cold he hated so much.

Seeing her there sent a clear message he needed to behave and not let the beast out, yet when his emotions became this raw Yuliy knew he couldn't keep the beast in. He headed straight for the Japanese well on the estate and gripped the sides tightly as he felt his fangs dig into his bottom lip in frustration. He leaned over and yelled into the well with all of his might, yet he didn't want the beast to get out and for him to start transforming.

His eyes clenched shut as he yelled, but the frustration he felt didn't go away and he felt himself transforming into the beast. He knew if he opened his eyes those who saw him would see his blue eyes glowing unnaturally, but he felt the blood in his veins begin to boil. As the transformation progressed his fangs would extend and the white in his hair would also spread. Most of all he hated losing control of his actions.

Killing vampires and other monsters was one thing, but the thought of killing something else sickened him. As such he continued yelling his frustrations into the well and let all his frustration out into the emptiness of the well. He hated not being in control of his own life. Seeing his mother was the clan's way of reminding him of his lack of control, but he felt his nails dig into the woof of the well.

"Yuliy."

Yuliy's eyes snapped open at the sound of the major's voice. He sucked air into his breath in an attempt to calm himself while his wide eyes looked down the well. In the back of his mind, he knew the trouble he would be in if the major saw his transformation and the family found out. He took another breath and closed his eyes, but felt his blood begin cooling.

A hand clamped down onto his shoulder. "Yuliy, are you all right?"

"Why would you care?" Yuliy turned his head in an attempt to prevent the man couldn't see his eyes if there was still any hint of the unnatural glow which appeared when he transformed into his Sirius form. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath through his nostrils. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me."

Yuliy pushed his lips together and felt confident enough to turn around and look the man in the eye. "You heard me. I don't understand why you're trying to get close to me. If it's because you see me as a tool you can use to manipulate the Iba clan, you should know by now they wouldn't care if anything happened to me. The..." He stopped himself from admitting she was his mother. "None of them care."

"You and I both know Saichi cares."

Yuliy turned and pushed his hand away from his shoulder. "Stop. Just stop trying. There is no reason..."

The words froze in his mouth when he saw the man look at him with pity in his eyes. "No reason? You've not figured out who I am yet, have you?"

"An outsider who coincidently has the blood of the Iba clan running through him."

"Yuliy, you never asked why I'm allowed to be so obstinate to the head of the Iba clan and get away with it?" The major took a deep breath. "This is as good of a time to tell you as any, but I'm the family heir."

"What..." Yuliy found himself taking a step backward. "You..."

"Saichi is my older sister Yuliy."

"You..." Yuliy's head darted to the ground as he felt his emotions became raw again. His head darted up. "This was some kind of trick to see if I would slip up, isn't it?" The major looked at him in confusion which in turn made Yuliy start turning. The last thing he need was for yet another transformation to begin, but what happened next he did not expect.

The major reached out and pulled him into a hug. Yuliy felt his eyes widen, but in the back of his mind, he knew in Japanese society adults were expected to keep their emotions in check, but not show any sign of affection out in the open. He felt himself pulled closely, but the hug reminded him of the ones his mother once gave him. He felt the start of a sob escape yet tried keeping his emotions in check. Without realizing it, his hands raised up and hugged the man back.

His mind didn't understand what was happening as the major placed a hand gently onto the back of his head but spoke softly into his ear. "You are my nephew. That is enough for me to care."

"But..."

"I don't care what the secret is."

Yuliy pushed away in frustration. "I care."

"Yeah, a lot more than you want to admit. Let's head home."

"What about the professor?" Yuliy watched the major's eyebrows shoot up. "He's the foreigner you saw back there. He's supposed to be in charge of me."

"For now all you need to worry about is coming home with me."

Yuliy's mouth twisted into a frown. "Home?"

"My home is your home."

"I..." In Yuliy's mind, this did not sound right, but he followed the major. He shivered lightly and wished he had his jacket. He wondered if the major knew the truth if he would say the same things, but the man's home did not feel like his home, but he didn't think the Iba clan would let him stay, but he also had his pack.

They arrived and his uncle started a fire to warm the small apartment but started fixing a meal for the two only to stop when he saw Yuliy's jacket on the table. "That's not where I left your clothes."

Yuliy's eyes drifted over to his jacket which now lay folded on the table. He reached for the pale blue jacket he loved so much and unfolded it to reveal someone mended the item. Instinctively he lifted the clothing to his nose and took in the familiar scent. "Dorothea."

"Who is this Dorothea?"

Yuliy felt his fingers tighten into the cloth. "She is a member of my pack."

"Pack?"

"The professor is part of that pack." Yuliy heard the major take a deep breath.

"I see." The man started preparing the fire and the meal again. "She mended the clothing for you?"

"She..." Yuliy's lips pushed together.

"This pack is like family for you?"

"Yes." Yuliy couldn't help but pull the jacket in close. A thought crossed his mind and he turned and looked at his uncle. "Wait..."

"It's okay. I'm glad someone is looking out for you. I think Saichi would be pleased to know you have someone acting as she would if she could. I also understand why you say you may not be around after all of this is done, but while you help me chase down Kuratake you can call this place home. You're always welcome."

"You..." Yuliy swallowed. "The reason you don't call her Lady Saichi..."

The man looked up at him. "She is my sister, but when it is just us you don't have to refer to her as Lady Saichi. I would prefer if you didn't, though I know it might be difficult for you. Also, my name is Hideomi. You can call me that, uncle or even Uncle Hideomi when we're not in a formal setting."

Yuliy swallowed and clutched the jacket close. He mentally absorbed the happy moment, for he didn't know how long it would last.


	18. Suspicions

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Suspicions_**

"Did you hear? Yamabe's dead."

"I know. I heard she was one of Kuratake's victims last night."

"There was more than one this time?"

Ryouko's mouth twisted slightly upon hearing this news, but she snuck a glance over at Agatha. In the back of her mind, she remembered Agatha was with her by the window the day she was attacked by Kuratake and rescued by Yuliy, but the same went with the Yamabe girl. In fact, Agatha mysteriously showed up the day after Kuratake escaped.

Her fingers gripped her writing utensil before looking back down at her school work, yet she watched Agatha out of the corner of her eye. Yet again Agatha approached a girl at the window in a friendly manner, almost as if offering something while the other girls looked on almost as if wishing it they were the ones Agatha was approaching.

This time Agatha approached one of the girls who were at the school based on scholarship which made a few of the girls question why Agatha would approach her of all people. The girls who did were ones whose families were against the education of the poor and felt education should remain something the elite received.

Ryouko wasn't sure from what she'd accidentally overheard conversation wise between her father and his business partners whether this had anything to do with an influence from the west, yet these same families didn't like some of the things brought over such as the clothing.

She stood up and started leaving, yet what Agatha's odd behavior honestly bothered her. She glanced up and saw Agatha leaving, but found herself peeking around the doorframe of the classroom as Agatha left. She watched Agatha chat amicably with some of their fellow schoolmates before leaving the establishment.

Without hesitation, she started following Agatha from a distance but ducked behind something when Agatha turned her head and looked behind her. Agatha, of course, didn't notice and thus Ryouko found herself headed towards a warehouse as the light from the sun faded.

In the back of her head, she knew no decent girl should be headed to such a place, yet she didn't stop and think of the fact she was in fact supposed to be one of those decent girls. After all, she was the girl constantly being reminded not to run in school halls.

When Agatha went into one of the buildings, she found herself looking for a place she might look in. She saw a stack of boxes which allowed her the ability to climb up and peer into one of the openings at the top which were like windows but in reality used for ventilation.

Her eyes squinted as she looked down at Agatha who walked forward still dressed in her school girl outfit towards a couple of young men who each held a young man themselves. "So, what kind of prey did you catch for me today?" She glanced at one of the young men being held and let out a deep breath. "I think your idea of handsome differs from mine, but..." She reached over and stroked the chin of one of the young men who wasn't as muscular as the other captured soul. "This one strikes my fancy so I'll eat him first."

Ryouko held back a gasp as the thought of Agatha being naughty and doing things her well off parents wouldn't like let alone would risk an unwanted pregnancy which would, in turn, get a girl sent away to the countryside. She watched Agatha lean forward in what moonlight there was and saw a flash of red from what seemed like Agatha's eyes as she placed her lips to the man's throat.

A gurgling sound was heard and the person collapsed to the ground. Ryouko leaned forward, confused as to what just happened, but watched the young man staggered to his feet. Agatha said, "Good. Now onto this brute. Not my personal choice in men, but I can definitely use one with great strength against the Jaeger which might show up. I can't guarantee you'll turn. Instead, you might in fact die."

Again, Agatha lifted her lips to the man's throat and he staggered slightly. Ryouko couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and leaned in a little closer. That was when Agatha said, "By the way. I believe a little mouse followed us."

She turned and looked right at Ryouko, but Ryouko was sure Agatha's eyes glowed red. Agatha pointed to the young man who brought the more muscular man. "You. You were a bit of a disappointment tonight. Take care of her, will you."

Instinctively Ryouko knew she needed to run. She hurried down the boxes and started running away as fast as her legs could carry her. Fear pounded in her chest, yet her mind still didn't understand anything she saw beyond the fact she'd seen something Agatha didn't want her to see. Her breath came in a ragged manner, but her heart beat as if she were someone's prey.

She stopped short and slid into an alleyway not far from the warehouse yet she thought she saw a shadow moving above. She glanced back in the direction she came from to see if she was being followed, yet in truth saw nobody following her. She started breathing a sigh of relief when a sudden chill ran down her spine. Her head turned and she saw a man walking towards her.

His eyes were in fact glowing, but there was something else wrong with the person as she found herself backing away. She stumbled to the ground but, quickly picked herself back up and swallowed. She wasn't sure how she was going to escape if the man Agatha sent after her was able to get ahead of wherever she ran. As such, even though she wasn't cornered against a wall with no visual line of sight to escape she still felt as if escape were, in fact, an impossible thing to achieve.


	19. Unexpected

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Unexpected_**

Hideomi let out a sigh. "Let me guess? Does it have to deal with what the Iba family doesn't want you discussing with me? That's a real shame."

"Why?"

"I'd have liked to have heard more about your father."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yuliy, he wasn't a bad man was he?"

"No. The things they don't want me to talk about you really don't want to hear."

"Okay. Finish your food and I'll tell you what I plan is for pursuing and capturing Kuratake."

The corners of Yuliy's mouth twisted ever so slightly before saying a foreign word. He glanced up and saw Hideomi looking at him in confusion. "You asked me what I liked eating."

"But _what_ is that?"

"It's a stew ka-chan used to make from the bear father, Mikhail and the other men in the village brought home. She's put in roots and other plants she and I gathered. She taught me a lot about plants and how to gather them from underneath the snow, but she told me stories about the plants which grew here and how you didn't have to dig in the snow for them."

"So there was a lot of _yuki_ where you lived?"

"I..." Yuliy swallowed. "I said too much."

"So I guess I won't be able to ask who Mikhail is?"

"I..." Yuliy looked up at the man. "You can't mention that name. Not in front of anyone."

"Because it's something the clan doesn't want you talking about?"

"No. Only the professor and ka-chan know that name. You can't tell them that name. I promised."

"Okay. I will forget I heard you say that name."

Yuliy went back to eating his _okonomiyaki _and afterward left with Hideomi. "You said you would tell me your plans regarding this Kuratake person."

"Do you remember the young lady you rescued the other day?"

"Vaguely." Except it was more than just a vague recollection, but Yuliy didn't wish to admit this.

"There were two more victims attributed to Kuratake in addition to the one we investigated yesterday. One of these victims was a girl from the same school that the young lady is from. As such after taking a look at the places the bodies were found we will go and keep an eye on the school to see if anything strange is happening."

"Okay..." Yuliy still didn't understand the man who claimed to be his uncle. He wasn't sure the man should be utilizing him given the fact he was neither a police officer or a soldier. The move might make sense if the man was also a Jaeger, and yet for some reason, the heir to the Iba clan was not. Yet in the same token, the man had seen the victim drained of blood before, but the victims were of course completely drained.

When they finished at the site, they positioned themselves in an alleyway down the street from the school so they could see who came and left, yet Yuliy felt out of place with his indigenous clothing despite the fact nobody really paid him much attention. His arms crossed.

He nearly reacted when his nose caught the scent of blood on the wind as a young female dressed in the same school uniform as Ryouko walked past him, yet there was something eerie about her. He found himself starting after her despite not having his weapon only for Hideomi to latch onto his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

In the back of his mind, Yuliy lectured himself about Hideomi not knowing the role of a Jaeger, but he also found himself noting he'd almost taken after a vampire. His blue eyes glanced up and noted the level of the sun, yet the sun wasn't high enough to indicate whether the vampire was a royal or not. He glanced away wondering what he was going to say when a familiar face walked by they alley without noticing him, but it was obvious she was following the woman.

"Ryouko-san?"

"Oh, good grief. What is the daughter of the Naoe family up to?" Hideomi took a deep breath before tapping Yuliy's shoulder. "Tail her. I'll keep an eye out to see if I can't see anything from here regarding Kuratake."

"Are you sure?" Yuliy swallowed. "I mean, are you _really_ sure you want to trust me?"

"Why not. Follow behind her, keep an eye of what is going on and step in if you need to. You do know where my place and the station is, right?"

Yuliy opened his mouth to ask for his weapon, yet thought better than that. He instead followed behind Ryouko, but in the back of his mind, he felt guilty for following her without her knowing. The reason though wasn't simply because he was given an order, but because he sensed the scent of a vampire. The scent remained along the path the vampire took. He followed her to a warehouse.

To his dismay, she climbed up on a set of boxes outside of the warehouse to peek in, but eventually, she climbed down and started running. He saw the shadow of a vampire taking to the rooftops jumping after her and hurried after, but he turned the corner of the hiding spot she found just in time to see the vampire's glowing read teeth and fangs set on sinking into the neck.

"Ryouko!"

Yuliy reached out and grabbed her just as the vampire lunged and pulled her back but found himself out in the open street. Instinctively he pulled her behind him as the beast started welling in his head, but for some reason, he felt as if the beast were fueled by the want to protect her. He felt his fangs starting to come out when something whipped by his head and pierced the vampire in the head.

Instinctively Yuliy turned and looked up at the rooftop. In the moonlight, he saw Fallon standing there while Philip pointed his gun. Ryouko noticed and turned her head, but by the time she did the two Jaeger were gone. Yuliy felt relief upon realizing the beast hadn't come out in front of Ryouko, yet didn't understand why her finding out bothered him more than it normally would.


	20. Manipulations

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Manipulations_**

"You have my permission."

"Why did you change your mind?"

The appearance of the family head at the police station late at night after an officer found him and brought news letting him know someone found yet another girl from the school dead by Kuratake's hands. Instead of heading back to the police station right away and seeing if Yuliy would return there or to the apartment after making sure the Naoe heir was in fact safe. The girl's body was in fact drained of blood, but her body fully mutilated more than the other girl.

He headed towards the police station first and quickly learned that Yuliy brought the Naoe girl back and her father was contacted again. Her father already took the girl home but related his pleasure at "Yuri" rescuing his daughter again. This news was quickly followed up with the news that Yuliy was in one of the interrogation rooms, but the head of the Iba family was there.

Hideomi moved towards the room quickly and found Yuliy in one corner of the room with his legs pulled up to his chest while he stared at whatever was in front of him. Hideomi's father sat in a chair with his hands on his cane while one of the servants stood behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"You have my permission."

Hideomi, of course, knew what his father was referring to enrolling Yuliy at the school. "Why did you change your mind?" His eyes narrowed. "Actually, I just received news of yet another girl dying, so how would you already know?"

"I have my ways." The family head stood and looked at the major in the eye. "However, the reason I changed my position on the matter is because of Lord Naoe."

"Don't tell me your opinion of Yuliy's changed simply because he rescued Lord Naoe's daughter."

"No. It's not, nor do I like the fact you're being dragged into matters I would rather you leave well enough alone. However..." Lord Iba let out a deep breath. "I can not ignore the fact his daughter has escaped death not once but twice and this, in turn, places her in danger of the perpetrator or perpetrators, nor can I ignore the request from him asking for our families help in protecting said daughter let alone the fact he has his sites set on my grandson continuing to protect her."

"Wait..." Yuliy started slightly and looked up. Hideomi's mouth twisted in amusement at his father's forced hand, but also the way Yuliy's eyes widened, and the color drained from his face. "You want me to what?"

"This is _not_ an amusing situation Hideomi."

"Yes, sir."

"I also have my own stipulation regarding enrolling Yuri into the school for young men."

"Wait..." Yuliy stood up. "You can't..."

"I can."

Hideomi cringed as the family head turned and glared at Yuliy. "What are the stipulations?"

"Again, you do not know what you are getting into." The man looked at Yuliy. "However, as much as the clan would prefer his existence not be known I am put in a position where there is no choice in the matter, but things are already taken care of."

Hideomi didn't like the look of fear in Yuliy's eyes. "What do you mean things are already taken care of?"

"As far as anyone is concerned, he is Iba Yuri, the son of my daughter Iba Saichi whom I sent abroad to study in Europe. That is why nobody has seen him until now, but it resembles the truth so perhaps he won't mess this up. You will act as the Naoe girl's personal bodyguard, but you will behave. Do not step out of line. Not once. Particularly with the Naoe girl. You know there will be consequences if you do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Yuliy looked away.

"I've already arranged for a school uniform to be sent to that ramshackle apartment of yours Hideomi." The man paused in the doorway. "Also, Yuri. That monster has killed too many, so you had better not let him get away."

"Yes, sir."

Hideomi let out a deep breath before turning towards Yuliy. "Yuliy..."

"Don't."

"If you're wanting to say I'm just as manipulative as the family head, I won't deny it. I was attempting to manipulate the situation."

"To what end? To see how far you can push against the Iba clan?" Yuliy looked up. "The only reason why they're letting you get what they want is beneficial for solving the problem, but you knew that when you asked didn't you?"

"Yes, it was beneficial for solving the problems I saw in front of me including the problem of the Iba clan ignoring your existence."

"Are you happy with the results?"

"No. He's manipulated the situation back into his control again."

"And exactly what did you want to gain from all of this?"

Hideomi knew Yuliy felt betrayed. "A way for you to be out from underneath them."

"I'm fine with the way things are." The look on Yuliy's face said he was in fact not fine with the way things were, yet Hideomi knew he didn't know enough about his own nephew's situation. In fact, the fact the Iba clan was hiding things from him honestly did not sit well.

"I don't know if they'll want to eliminate the Naoe girl after she's survived more than one attack, but if they do it will be soon."

"They? Don't you mean he?"

"Kuratake went after female victims, not male ones, though him killing the police officer in the jail cell makes sense." Hideomi looked Yuliy in the eye. "You do realize that he'll be the one to go after her, right?"

"Possibly." Yuliy held out his hand. "Do I get my weapon back?"

"Your..." Hideomi looked Yuliy in the eye. "How are you going to hide that weapon in your clothing? However, I will be following close behind and keeping an eye out in case you need my help."How

"It sounds like they're setting me up to fail, but I think they're hoping this provides sufficient enough of an excuse to..." Yuliy looked up at Hideomi as if he'd said something wrong. "He emphasized not stepping out of line with her. What would I do beyond what they're already worried about which would be out of line?"

"I don't know. What could possibly happen between a young woman and a young man which could possibly cross the line?"

Yuliy's eyes narrowed. "Wait. Oh." His eyes widened slightly. "Oh..." He looked up. "I would never. I mean..."

"I know."


	21. Cursed Life

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_Cursed Life_**

His pack was the one place he knew he belonged.

While Hideomi's attempts at making him feel as if he, in fact, belonged with his uncle were appreciated, Yuliy couldn't help but worry about the man finding out what being a Sirius actually was. Yuliy didn't know if Hideomi's behavior might change once he did know, nor did Yuliy like the idea of a wedge being driven into the relationship which was forming.

He definitely didn't belong in the Iba clan who were in fact outside of himself and Mikhail – who the clan didn't even know about – were all human. Worse, Yuliy was in fact what the clan hunted down. The only reason he was left alive came down to the fact he proved a useful tool in their pursuit of eradicating the monsters which plagued the night as he could pick up the scent of things which were not human.

He also never belonged in the village for he never once felt like the other Sirius. Compared to the others he was small, yet compared to the other Sirius lacked the proper coloring. Unlike Mikhail, he found himself unable to handle the cold, nor could he hunt like the others in the village. He wasn't even sure if he'd be welcome should he return, but he didn't know how his mother who was an outsider came to be accepted.

Up until now, the one thing he did know he wanted was that he wanted to live.

Meeting Hideomi and Ryouko changed that. For some reason he now found himself wanting to be with both of them, yet that feeling was for some reason quite intense when it came to Ryouko. He didn't make the connection until the realization that the comment about not crossing the line with Ryouko meant not having sexual relations with her, yet he feared the head knew how he felt.

"_Hey, Mikhail?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Why aren't there more cubs my age?_"

"_Most of the village is single._"

"_Why_?"

"_Because they've not felt that feeling father did with our mother yet._"

He'd not understood what his older brother meant for he was too young to understand how a cub was actually made. However, in his travels with the professor, he learned of things he'd not been told as a cub regarding the matter. Of course, according to the Iba clan, there were no such feelings between Alexei and Sachi, but that he was the result of rape.

The professor said he and Mikhail were the result of the love between Yuliy's two parents. Yuliy remembered the affection his mother and father held for each other, yet also remembered how gentle his father always was with his human wife and youngest child. Alexei never rough housed with Yuliy, in the same manner, he did Mikhail, yet that was another way Yuliy was different than the other Sirius, for even the female clubs roughhoused with their fathers like Mikhail did.

"What are you thinking of Yuliy?"

Yuliy's eyes blinked while his hand tugged at the collar of the school uniform the family head managed to procure on such short notice. The clothing was honestly restrictive and he understood why Hideomi said carrying his weapon would not be an actual option. "I... nothing."

"So you're not thinking of the Naoe girl?"

"I..." Yuliy glanced down at the table in front of him. He'd definitely been thinking of the Naoe girl in a way, yet he didn't want to admit the direction his mind was going, yet he also didn't know how to deal with feelings he'd never felt before. "I am to head to the girls' school right after classes end and wait for her to leave."

"Yes. According to his letter, both schools are in fact aware of the arrangement. Why he couldn't have simply written all of this in a letter, I do not know."

"Because that's the way things are."

Attending the school was a personal nightmare, yet he didn't know what Philip would say upon finding out. Socializing was definitely not one of Yuliy's strong points, yet he'd never been to any school larger than the one taught by the professor. Until Philip joined he was, in fact, an only student. His presence in the classroom, of course, started murmurings among the students.

Most importantly he hated the assignment and hoped it would be over sooner rather than later, and yet a part of himself knew once the mission was over he would no longer see Ryouko. One young man, in particular, glared at him, which in turn seemed to set the rest of his assigned class against him, yet for some strange reason, none of the other students bothered him when he left for the girls' school so he might wait for Ryouko.

In truth he wanted to go in and kill the vampire he knew was at the school, yet he'd not reported in yet regarding the matter and he was now under the authority of a family member who didn't know one iota about being a Jaeger. Every so often Yuliy would glance up from where he waited. The major of course stood at the place he'd identified as his waiting point for Yuliy.

A flash of red in the window across the street caught Yuliy's attention, but when he looked over at the major he saw Hideomi giving him a stern look saying not to move from the spot. Yuliy glanced at the ground in frustration when gentle hands grabbed onto his arm. He glanced up. "Oh. R... Naoe-san."

"You can call me Ryouko. You already have." Ryouko quickly lowered her voice as they started walking. She continued holding onto his arm, yet he couldn't help but think even that was something the family head would have not been pleased with. "Yuliy, Agatha had me go to the window."

"I'm not following."

"All of the girls who she brought to the window were attacked by Kuratake."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, who you saved, and then the next two girls. She brought me to the window again."

Yuliy glanced around, yet Kuratake was nowhere to be seen. What worried him, even more, was the fact Hideomi wasn't either. The sun was low and a vampire could easily go out now so they were not seen. Eventually, the hairs on the back of Yuliy's neck started going up as his Sirius instincts alerted him to the fact he was in danger, but so to was Ryouko.

Worse, he could feel his fangs threatening to extend inside of his mouth, but his senses became on high alert.

The vampire following them decided to strike when they were in an area nobody else was, but the vampire in question was in fact Kuratake. Said vampire cracked his neck slightly as he moved his head from side to side. He didn't hold back on showing his own fangs let alone his red eyes. "I was told if I don't bring her head I am going to be in a lot of trouble."

Yuliy lifted his hand indicating Ryouko should, in fact, let go of his arm, before gently nudging her behind him. He could feel the beastly instinct starting to come out. He said nothing but instead glared at the monster in front of him. The fact he didn't have a weapon on him honestly perturbed him, yet he couldn't hold out for a save from the rest of his pack like the night before.

"I know you're not caring that weapon on you Jaeger, but I was told a Jaeger without their weapon is no danger." Yuliy swallowed back the feelings so he might carefully think about what he would do when Kuratake lunged. Yuliy thought Kuratake would start by attempting to rip him to shreds so he could get to Ryouko, but instead, he found himself pushed aside. Instinctively Yuliy grabbed the vampire and spun, sending the vampire in a different direction than expected.

Kuratake reacted by grabbing onto Yuliy's arm and flinging him into the wall. Yuliy bent his legs underneath himself so he could, in turn, use the wall to thrust himself after the vampire, but he found himself landing on Kuratake's back. Yuliy's nose wrinkled at the smell of rotten blood which followed vampires but saw Hideomi appearing not far behind where they were. The man's mouth opened as Yuliy attempted thinking of something as Kuratake attempted grabbing Yuliy from his back.

A sudden realization hit the vampire and he reached for Ryouko and grabbed her shoulders instead of Yuliy. "No!"

He knew the beast kicked in then, yet in the back of his head, he could not let anything happen to Ryouko. His hand swung forward and his first made contact with the vampires' neck, but the neck gave way. Yuliy felt the vampire's blood splatter all over him, and yet the range wouldn't satiate that easily as his body fell towards the ground.

He ground his teeth together and glanced up only to find his blood freezing at seeing Ryouko looking right at him. Hideomi also approached, but the look on his face was a look of shock as Yuliy found himself covered in blood and ash from the vampire he'd just killed. He backed away a few feet before standing up from the ground hesitantly as he felt his blood continue to boil.

"Yu..." Ryouko lifted one hand up almost as if to reach out for him. Deep breaths escaped from his lungs as he attempted bringing himself under control, but his hand reached out instinctively for hers.

It was then that he felt a bullet pierce his already injured side in the shoulder area. Yuliy found himself quickly dodging into an alleyway while Ryouko desperately called out his name. His breathing came in a ragged manner because of panic rather than a bullet piercing his lungs. Yuliy didn't know how long he ran, but eventually, the tingling sensation of fear in the back of his head started fading. His eyes clenched together and one thought crossed his mind.

He was the one being hunted by the Jaeger now, yet in the back of his mind, he wondered why – if this were the case – he wasn't dead.


	22. A Beginning

**Child of the Dark Moon  
****_A Beginning_**

What she saw wasn't explainable beyond the fact she knew Yuliy saved her, but this was a good enough explanation for her father. She saw a glint in his eyes as if he were planning something despite the obvious fear which was there. He personally escorted her to the school instead of letting her go on her own. Normally she thought he was too pushy regarding his expectations, yet she couldn't blame him for being afraid of what ended up happening.

The restraint on her freedom was satiated by the fact her father told her Yuliy would be escorting her to and from school meaning she would, in fact, get to see him again. Knowing this eased her mind, for the look Agatha gave her indicated the new girl wasn't pleased she was alive, yet she kept up the pretext of friendliness. Agatha also took her to the window in an attempt at asking about one of the latest classroom assignments.

Yuliy seemed a bit out of place in his school uniform if not a bit uncomfortable in the clothing he wore. He actually listened to her when she suggested Agatha was taking girls to the window so they could be hunted down by Kuratake, but he didn't dismiss her. He didn't make her let go of his arm either, yet she didn't know why she held on. Perhaps she knew like he did that they weren't safe, but she also didn't have her wooden practice sword on her.

She wasn't sure if it would have helped.

Kuratake attacked, but his eyes glowed, in the same manner, the person who attacked her to the night before. When he opened his mouth she saw fangs sticking out. Yuliy placed himself between her and the monster who was coming after her. She heard him mock Yuliy for not having his weapon on him, but when he moved forward he pushed Yuliy only for Yuliy to grab onto the monster and maneuver him away from his path.

When Kuratake grabbed Yuliy and threw him, Ryouko found herself wanting to do something more than stand there. She watched Kuratake come in for the kill as Yuliy leaped onto his back. When the man with the glowing eyes realized he could simply grab her she truly realized how unable to do anything she was as he gripped onto her shoulders with a strength she did not expect.

She saw the fear in Yuliy's eyes. His eyes began to glow a beautiful bright blue, but his mouth opened in anger at Kuratake. The white lock of hair expanded. She saw he too had fangs but watched his fist collide with Kuratake's neck. His first went through, but blood and ash splattered everywhere. She watched him back away, almost as if he were afraid of what she saw.

He looked like a frightened animal, yet she still wanted to do something. Her hand reached out for him in hopes he might calm down, but she watched him start calming. He started reaching out when she heard the gunshot ring out of nowhere, but she saw Yuliy move back slightly as the bullet hit him before he turned and ran. She tried calling out for him, yet he didn't come back. Instead, she thought for a brief moment when she looked up at the night sky that she saw Agatha, but brushed the thought away.

"He's not coming back."

She turned and looked at the man dressed in the white suit who her father identified as Major Iba. "What do you mean?"

"Someone tried killing him."

"He just saved my life."

"I know he did, but I will find him. Let me get you home."

Ryouko glanced at the ground, but let the man take her home. When she arrived home she found herself guided by one of the servants to her father's office where a man waited for them with her father. The man turned towards Major Iba. "Hideomi, where is Yuri?"

"What do you mean where is he?"

"Lord Naoe, may I speak with my son alone." The head of the Iba family looked at Ryouko. "Actually, I'd like to ask your daughter a few questions if you don't mind."

"I..." Ryouko watched her father look at her in worry.

"Don't worry. Your daughter is in best of hands."

Lord Naoe closed the door behind him and Lord Iba looked right at them both. "Where is he?'

"Are you hoping whoever you sent to kill him succeeded? Yuliy got away, but I will not..."

"What do you mean? I did not order any of the Iba clan members to take out Yuliy, but if they did they are not acting under my orders."

"That, or your covering for yourself."

"That is quite an accusation Hideomi." The man looked over at Ryouko. "I see Yuri abandoned you."

"No. He didn't. He killed the thing which was after me. The thing that looked like Kuratake." She watched Lord Iba look at his son in horror.

"You saw. You both saw what Kuratake was?"

"A creature with red eyes and fangs? Yes."

"Then Yuliy has messed up. Messed up gravely. You were never, ever supposed to know about those things."

"Or what Yuliy is?"

"He can never do anything right."

"I don't agree." The major stepped forward. "I will never forgive you if you ordered a hit on Saichi's child, but I will definitely never forgive you if this happens again."

"At least this is over."

"You aren't going to look for Yuliy?"

"I gave him very simple instructions which he did not follow."

"Stop blaming him." Major Iba let out a deep breath. "Not when he was set up to purposefully fail."

"We will discuss this later as it is a family matter." The head of the Iba turned and looked at Ryouko before leaving. "Don't you dare tell anyone Ms. Naoe."

The man left and Lord Naoe stepped in. "He seems angry."

"I, unfortunately, had to let him know Yuliy became injured. If you don't mind, I will see myself out." Major Iba looked at Ryouko. "Don't do anything rash. We'll talk later."

_Note - Here in ends the first in the series. Like all my other Open Novella projects there is a sequel, but in this case I've already started said sequel and thus will start posting that hopefully soon._


End file.
